Love Heals
by XenaLin
Summary: This is a sequel to Promise me. Hope you like this one too... The rating is for precautions.. Thanks to beccacat for the title. NOW FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own W&G sadly. Just this story. **

Chapter 1.

The summer brought with it so sad and horrific memories that she could barely stand it. It was a little more than a year since she had been raped. And about one year since she had her abortion.

She still blamed herself and felt guilty for everything she had been through, but she had been doing intense therapy and she had had a huge support from her three best friends. She was now living a normal life in her huge mansion. She was sitting in her bed, wearing her silkpyjamas, her hair was not done, but rather in a primitive bun on her head, no make-up.

"Karebear" she heard a very familiar voice far away.

She walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway towards the voice and running steps. There he came towards her, her best friend and her poodle.

"Karebear, I'm so happy to see you" Jack said and jumped up and down when he was next to her.

"What's happened poodle?" she wondered.

"I got yet another offer for a musical on Broadway, isn't it fantastic?"

"That is great news poodle" she said and hugged him.

"I got a part in Les Miserables, imagine that" he was almost hysterical in his happiness and Karen just laughed at him.

"Calm down sweetie, it's great news, but please calm down. We don't want to wake Will up" she tried to calm him down.

"Oh, is chunky still sleeping?" Jack asked and pouted.

"Hey hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about" she said and smacked his arm.

"Yeah, I know I know" he said and held up his hands.

"Yes, he's still sleeping" Karen answered him. "Which part are we talking about poodle?"

"Marius."

"You do realize that you have to kiss a woman then right?" she asked.

"Duh, yeah" he said and smiled, "that's OK though, I just picture someone else. Can I practice with you?" he winked at her.

"Hey you flirty, I'm with Will now, I can't just go around and kiss every guy I meet" she laughed at him.

"That never stopped you when you were married with Stan" he said and embraced her, trying to kiss her for fun.

"Hey hey hey, let go of me" she said and smiled.

"Not until I get a kiss" he said and held her.

She started to feel a little panic, but didn't want to show it.

"Jack, let go" she said and tried to get away from his arms.

"No" he said, not thinking about what memories this could bring back.

She started to panic now, desperately trying to get free.

"Please Jack, let go" she said with a hint of panic in her now shivering voice and tears threatened to spill over.

To late he realized his mistake and immediately let go and looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Karen" he said and looked sad.

She ran to her bedroom, crying now and threw herself on the bed. Will was still sleeping in it and he woke up when he felt her weight on top of him.

"Honey what's the matter?" he asked when he woke up and saw it was her.

"Nothing, I just got a little panic. Jack tried to kiss me, held me firmly and didn't let go" she said crying.

Will got up, put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before going out in the hallway where he met a sad Jack wandering back and forth.

"Jack, what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just hold her and not let go when she asks. What are you thinking with? It can't be that lump in your head that you call a brain, can it? Don't you remember what she was exposed to a year ago?"

"Yes I do Will, and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just so excited I got a part in Les Miz, and I was joking with Karen first."

Jack looked sincerely sad and unhappy. Will forgave him, which Karen already had while she was in bed.

"I'm sorry Will" Jack said.

"It's OK. I can't be mad at you for long" Will sighed, "besides in Les Miz, wow, that's not bad. Congrats."

"Thanks" Jack said and smiled.

The two men walked together to Karen's bedroom, entering. Karen was still on the bed, but had now calmed down and she had wiped her tears.

"I'm really sorry Kare" Jack said and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's OK, poodle" she said and patted his cheek lightly.

-------------------------------------------

A/N OK, so this is a sequel to Promise me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not..**

Chapter 2.

Jack looked uncertain, but tried to relax since Karen was. He looked down onto his hands that were in his lap. He looked so unhappy that Karen had to get out of the bed and sit down in his lap and give him a big hug.

"Jackie, it's OK" she tried to comfort him. "I'm alright. Just don't do that again, OK?"

"I promise Kare, and I'm really sorry for what I did" Jack said unhappily and hugged her back, gently this time.

When they parted, Jack got up and out of the chair.

"I gotta go home, tell Grace and all" he said looking slightly happier.

"Yeah, see you Jackie" Karen said.

"Promise us front row tickets on opening day Jackie" Will said.

Jack nodded and went home.

"He looks so sad" Karen said.

"Yeah, he regrets what he did to you" Will said and laid down in bed again.

Karen laid down beside him, putting her head on his chest to hear his heartbeats while her hand were drawing gentle circles on his stomach.

He got goosebumps when she did that but he loved when she did that to him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Nothing, everything. How lucky I am that I have you" she answered.

"It's me who are lucky" Will said and tilted her head back a little so he could look her in the eyes. Oh how those hazel eyes always got to him.

He leaned down to kiss her, gently pressing his lips against hers and when he felt her respond he deepened it. He put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her with more passion. His fingers entangling her hair.

They parted for air, just looking into each others eyes. Will found himself drowning in a pair of hazeleyes.

"I don't want to get out of bed today" Karen said silently looking into Will's brown eyes.

"Same here" he breathed out.

He cupped her face, pulling her up to him and kissed her deeply. He slowly let go of her face, caressing her shoulders and arms until he finally got to the buttons of her pyjamashirt. Her hands stopped him before he could open them. They parted and he looked into her eyes:

"Are you OK, Kare?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just don't know if I'm ready for this yet" she answered.

"That's OK" he said and let go of the button he had in his hand and took her hands instead.

She looked him in the eyes and decided that it really was time for her to do this now. She knew that Will would never do anything to hurt her, she could see it in his eyes.

She pulled his hands to her chest, putting them on her breasts before grabbing hold of his t-shirt and pulling him closer to her, pressing her lips firmly to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

He was awestruck, he never thought that she would do it like this. He was making sure he didn't hurt her when he gently massaged and kneaded her breasts through the silky fabric of her pyjamashirt. She moaned slightly in his mouth and kissed him passionately.

He opened the top three buttons to her pyjamashirt and slid it off her shoulders, turning his attention to her pale skin on her neck and the crook of her neck, down to her collarbone. He placed soft, gentle kisses on the right side of her neck, tormenting her a little.  
She tilted her head at the opposite side to allow him more access. His right hand were entangled in her hair brown, silky hair while the other one was softly caressing her breasts.

He stopped himself and just sat and looked at her beautiful features. He was so happy and felt so lucky that she had chosen him.

"Karen, maybe we shouldn't be doing this right now?" he said.

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. She wanted him, but maybe he was right, maybe she wasn't ready just yet. She might be doing this because he started it, she stopped him and now feeling guilty of stopping him.

"Maybe" she said and straightened her pyjamashirt, buttoning it up again.

There was a slight hint of disappointment in her voice, but Will didn't want to force anything with her, not after what she's been through. He cared for, respected and loved her to much for that. He planted a kiss on her forehead and got out of the bed to make something to take a cold shower and to get something to eat.

--------------------------------

A/N Sorry if I disappointed someone when they didn't go through with it...hehe...naughty naughty me..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Should I? OK, no ownership to W&G.**

Chapter 3.

Karen laid down in bed, pulled the covers over her and just laid there thinking. Would she have been able to go through with it? Or was Will right when he stopped it from happening? She knew the answer and Will was right.

Her decision had been made because he had started it and it made her feel guilty that she had stopped him, that was no reason to go through with it.

She loved him more for stopping it himself. He really was some guy, he had been through everything with her, the doctors appointments, the abortion, the therapy sessions, her telling Jack and Grace everything including them starting to date. He was to good for her and she was so lucky to have him in her life.

She started to drift off in her daydreaming. She saw a big house, a white picket fence, a dog and a bunch of kids running around in a big garden. Would Will be interested in settling down like she did? She had never been certain about this life, but the more she thought about it the more it sounded like home to her. She had always thought that she was happy being the wife of the richest man in the world, living in the big mansion and having all the stuff she had, but then on the other hand why had she been drinking so much and taking all those pills if she was really, truly happy?

Now she knew that she never was happy with being the wife of Stanley Walker, she had been a trophy wife to him and for so long she had put up with it and she had numbed her pain and unhappiness with pills and liquor.

Down in the kitchen, Will was waiting for the food to get ready. He cooked dinner for the two of them. He was going to make it a romantic dinner on the balcony. His hands was in his pockets and in one of the pockets, he had a small blue, squareshaped, velvet box. His fingers were playing with the fabric. He didn't dare to take it out of the pocket in case someone came in and saw it.

He had been thinking about this for a long time now, though he didn't know when the time was right. Would she be ready or would it be to early? Would she say yes? He knew he loved her, and when it came to her, he knew that she was attached to him and loved him as a friend, maybe she even loved him as he loved her. He wasn't to sure about the last part though and he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship which he treasured very high. He started daydreaming while he waited for the food to get finished. He saw a big house, a white picket fence, a dog or two and a bunch of kids running around in a big garden. He saw the woman of his life, and it was Karen. She was standing at the front door of the house, beautiful as ever.

He snapped out of the daydream and turned his attention to the food which was almost finished. He made up his mind that tonight was not the right time.

He brought the tray with plates, food and glasses to the balcony. He lit the candles and then he went inside again, walking to her bedroom which they now shared. He saw her lie in bed, all beautiful and almost asleep.

"Karen, sweetie" he said softly gently shaking her shoulder.

She woke up, sat up and looked around her confused.

"Dinner is ready sweetie" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, good 'cause I'm really hungry" she said and got out of bed putting on her shoes.

Together they walked hand in hand out on the balcony, he pulled out her chair for her as a true gentleman and then he walked around to his own seat and took it.

When dinner was done, they took the plates and glasses inside and sat down on the balconyfloor again, where they had been eating. They sat close together on the blanket that was laid out. Together they sat, looking at the stars. Actually Karen was sitting up, Will had his head in her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair, her mind somewhere else while she was looking up.

"A penny for your thoughts" Will said when he noticed her abscence.

She looked down on his face, into his deep brown eyes.

"Nothing really, just daydreaming" she said.

"Come on, tell me."

"No, it's stupid" she answered.

"I don't believe that" he said and took her hand and entangled his fingers with hers.

"I'm dreaming of the future" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I see me living in some suburb or something, a big house, big garden, dogs, kids, the whole thing, you know" she said a little embarrassed.

He looked deep into her hazel eyes. She wasn't kidding, this was the real thing.

"Wow" he said "I always thought that you were happy here in the mansion."

"Yeah, so did I, but then this thing happened and well, I did some serious thinking and this is what I came up with."

------------------------------------

A/N What will Will say to this? We'll see what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't wanna type it now..**

Chapter 4.

'That's amazing' Will thought. 'She wants the same as me. I still however don't think that this is the right moment. I want it to be special, and I can wait until she's ready.'

They stayed in silence for a while, until it was time for bed. Karen was slightly disappointed that Will hadn't answered to what she had said about her daydreams.

They lay in bed in their usual positions, Karen with her head on Will's chest to hear his heartbeats and Will had his arms wrapped around her. Together they just laid there, enjoying the closeness and intimicy that they craved from each other. They didn't need words or actions to express what they thought or felt at that very moment, just lying there close together, hearing each others breathing, that was enough.

Will was thinking about how he was going to give her the content of the velvetbox that he had hidden in a safe place for now. It had to be the right time and the right place and the right settings, something she would remember always.  
Karen was laying there thinking, maybe she had scared him off when she had told him about her daydreams. He hadn't said anything since she had told him.

"Grace, would you come with me to the rehearsal tomorrow?" Jack asked her.

"What?" she said.

"Could you come with me? I'm kinda scared."

"What am I hearing? Jack McFarland, scared of the stage?"

"Not the stage, it's just like, it's Les Miserables, it's a real show. It's a really big show, and I'm kinda scared I can't live up to the part" Jack said and sat down in the couch in Will's and Grace's apartment.

He sat and twirled his hands, looking really scared and sad. Grace sat down next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders and putting her other hand on his nervous hands, making them stay still. He looked up in her eyes.

"What is it really about Jack?" she asked.

He looked really sad. She could see his eyes were glistening a little and she thought he was going to cry.

"I ... I hurt Karen" he said with a clear shiver in his voice.

"What?" Grace said and widened her eyes.

"I went over there to tell her about the part in Les Miz. I was joking around with her, I hugged her and tried to kiss her, never letting go even though she was asking me to."

"You didn't?"

"Yeah, I did and I'm so ashamed 'cause she started crying, running back to her bedroom and then Will came out and I thought he was going to hit me, he looked so mad."

"I don't blame him" Grace said.

"Me neither. I am really sad and so sorry for what I did to Karen. She's my best friend and I care a lot about what happens to her."

"I know she is your best friend and that you care for her, but you have to listen to what she's saying Jack, you know what she's been through and yet you didn't listen."

"I know" Jack said and looked down into his lap again.

This time he started to cry, heavy sobs shaking his whole body and tears were streaming down his face and down onto his hands. Grace couldn't take it anymore, it broke her heart that Jack had did this to Karen, but she couldn't stand him crying either so she wrapped both her arms around him and let him cry it all out.

Jack had never been more ashamed of anything in his entire life. He felt that somehow he had to make it up to her. Maybe he could take her out to lunch and even pay himself, or shopping with her or take her on a picnic or something, anything to make it up to her. He knew that Karen had said that she'd forgiven him, but he couldn't forgive himself.

"I will come with you if you want Jack" Grace said softly in his ear.

"Thank you Grace" Jack said.

His sobbings had calmed down slightly and they parted and got out of the couch to go to Jack's first rehearsal, actually it was the first read-through but still.

------------------

A/N Sorry for the chapter being so short. R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nah still no ownership of W&G or J&K**

Chapter 5.

_October_

A couple months went by and Jack's show opened. At the opening night Will, Grace and Karen went in Karen's limo to the theatre.

Will was wearing his black suit with a white shirt and white tie which made him look absolutely gorgeous.  
Grace wore a green, sleeveless dress and a green shawl to match her red hair.  
The most gorgeous of all three was Karen though. She was wearing a new, dark blue dress with no sleeves and a lowcut cleavage. Around her arms she had a dark blue wrap-around shawl. Her shoes were also blue, Chanel of course. Her make-up was flawless and her hair was up with a couple of strands down to frame her beautiful face.

The first time Will saw her, he had almost fainted. He actually had to sit down, gripping a table nearby to steady himself.

"Wow Karen" he got out breathing hard.

She blushed slightly and looked down on the floor.

"You look ... amazing, so beautiful" Will said softly and was finally able to stand up on shaky legs.

He took her in his embrace, leaned down and ever so gently planted a kiss on her lips, a kiss that got deeper soon enough. Finally they had to break apart for some air, breathing slightly harder they got out to the limo to pick up Grace at the apartment.

Grace, Will and Karen was seated in the front row. They sat all proud of him while he was doing his big solo, Empty Chairs at Empty Tables. That song had always brought tears to Karen's eyes and even more so now since her husband was dead, and even though she was with Will now she still missed Stan.

Will noticed her tears as he always did, and he understood why she was crying too. He always knew and he never minded that she cried over her loss of Stan. He laid his arm around Karen's shoulders and pulled her closer to him for comfort. She leaned her head down on his shoulder and let her tears fall. Grace looked over Will's shoulder to see what had happened, but Will just mouthed to her that it was OK. She looked worried but let it be.  
Will kissed her on the forehead and she looked up at him with her hazel eyes full of tears and tears were streaming down her face ruining her mascara. He took up a kleenex from his pocket and wiped away the runny mascara from under her eyes and from her cheeks. She never stopped crying while he was doing this, she couldn't help it. She almost felt like she had to get out, otherwise she might disturb the show but she didn't want to go. She wanted to see Jack on stage. He was her poodle and had come so far during the year that had passed. Now he had a major part in a really big musical and that had been a goal of his for so long now. She almost felt like a mother, or at least an older sister, to him and she felt so proud of him. The finale came and when the curtain fell the room became full of roaring people, thunder of clapping hands and stomping feet were heard. The actors playing the major parts all came out one by one and if they heard it right, Jack got the biggest applauds of them all.

_Jack's dressing room_

"Jackie, you were so great" Karen said giving him a big hug.

"Thanks Kare" Jack said.

"Yeah Jack, you were so great" Grace said and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Grace" he said and smiled. "Thank you for helping me through the rehearsals" he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him and smiled with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"My pleasure" she said and gently caressed his cheek with her left hand.

"So our little Jackie is all grown up" Will said and pretended to wipe away a tear from his cheek. "Seriously Jack it was great" he continued after Karen had smacked his arm.

"Thank you Will" he said.

All four of them were sitting and talking until the afterparty started. Then Will and Karen decided it was time for them to go home. Karen was still not ready to be among so many unknown people.

-----------------------------------

A/N A little short, sorry...hope you like it anyway... R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

Chapter 6.

At home Karen and Will got ready for bed, it had been a long day for both of them and they were actually tired.

Will got out of his fancy suit and sighed of relief when he got rid of the restricting material. He jumped into bed wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He pulled the covers up and fell asleep almost immediately.

Karen took her time in the bathroom. She got out of the dress, let her hair down and got into the shower. She washed away what was left of her make-up and all the smells from the theatre. Suddenly she started shaking. There was a scent that reminded her of a dreadful night a year and a half ago. That event that had changed her life forever. Had he been to the theatre? She let out a high scream and sat down in the shower, allowing the water to pour over her completely and wash away every trace of the scent, but the water could not wash away her memories. She started crying uncontrollably.

The door to the bathroom opened and she heard Will's voice through the water.

"Honey, what's wrong? What's happened? Are you hurt?" Will sounded worried.

She couldn't answer. Her sobbings were to heavy. Will pushed the showercurtain aside, turned the water off, went inside and sat down next to her.

"What is it honey? Why did you scream?"

She still couldn't answer. He got up and grabbed a big, fluffy towel and wrapped it around her shaking body before lifting her up and carrying her to bed. She was stiff with fear once again.

"Honey, talk to me, what is it?" Will asked when they were lying in bed next to each other.

She was lying on her back, all stiff. He started to get really worried and rolled over to his side and looked at her.

Her sobbings had started to vanish now and she could manage to talk again.

"I felt a scent that reminded me of something" she answered with a clearly shivering voice.

"A scent? Of what?"

"I don't know. Sweat. It was a mean, nasty smell. It reminded me of ... that night" she said and started sobbing harder again.

"Oh honey" Will said and put his hand on her arm causing her to flinch.

He pulled it back and looked at her with sad eyes. He felt so sad that he hadn't been able to protect her from the event and this now. She rolled over on her side and cuddled up to Will. He laid back down on his back and she put her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could to protect and shield her from the world and its evil.

They lay close together all night, sleeping. When the morning came Will woke up and looked down at her. She was asleep. He smiled when he saw her relaxed facial features.

'By God how lucky I am' he thought. 'She's so beautiful.'

A couple of strands of her dark brown her had fell down in front of her face. He gently pushed them back and tucked them behind her ear. She didn't wake up, he didn't want her to either. She needed her sleep. It would help through what had happened the night before. He got sad and angry when he thought about what had happened. Sad because she had to go through this, angry because he couldn't stop it.

He softly caressed her cheek with his fingertips. She stirred a little, blinked her eyes a couple of times before she steadied her eyes into his.

Her hazel eyes was a little sleepy but they always got him. He leaned down and kissed her on the nose.

"Good morning beautiful" he said softly. "How was your night?"

"It was alright" she said a little sleepy.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, I slept. I think I had a little nightmare though" she said.

"Yeah, what was it about?"

"I don't really remember. Something about a scent?"

He didn't say anything but looked sad.

"What is it Will?"

"Honey, that was no nightmare."

"What?"

"Yesterday you felt a scent that reminded you of something when you were in the shower."

She looked down and noticed that she only had a towel on her and everything rushed back to her and she sat up, covering her face with her hands. Big, warm salty tears started to run down her cheeks again.

"When does it stop Will?" she cried. "When does it stop?"

He couldn't answer, but he sat up next to her, kissed her bare shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, trying to be there for her at that very moment.

---------------------------

A/N Not very good I know. Tell me what you think about it...R&R please..


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nah, no owership of W&G.**

Chapter 7.

The weeks went by. Karen let the incident go and started to feel safer again. There was no chance in the world that she could know for sure if that guy had been in the theatre, so she decided to let go of it instead of worrying all the time. Will, Grace and her had gone and seen Jack a couple of more times and he was getting even better by the day.

Fall came and was later replaced by winter. December had arrived and christmas was at the door. Will and Karen were closer than ever and never spent any time apart. They were as much in love as two people can be.

Grace and Jack saw this and they couldn't be happier for their two friends but Grace was still a little jealous of Karen.

Christmas Eve brought with it a light snowfall that covered the surfaces outside with a white, soft but cold cover. The streetlamps shone a soft, dim light that hardly was visible through the snowfall. Will was at home in the bedroom at the mansion. He had moved in for good now. Karen wasn't home yet and he had decided that now was the right time to give her the blue velvetbox. He had given all the servants the day off, including Rosario. After they all had gone, he had taken a shower and changed into his black tuxedo, fixed his hair and looked himself over in the mirror. He decided that it had to do. He fixed a nice, romantic dinner with a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. He spread rose peddles over the entire bedroom, leaving large pile on the bed and he had dozens and dozens of roses everywhere in the bedroom. Tens of candles were lit and were situated everywhere. There was a fire in the fireplace.

There was no chance that Grace and Jack would come, they knew what he was going to do and had agreed that for once they would spend christmas with ther own parents.

When everything was in order and laid out nicely, he took a single rose in his hand and waited for Karen to come home. It didn't take long for her to come home. She came inside the door and froze. It was dark in the hallway, but there were candles all the way upstairs. She followed the candles carefully. The candles ended by her bedroom. The door was closed so she opened it and when she saw what was inside she almost fainted. It was dim, just candles, everywhere candles and a fire in the fireplace. The bed was made with red satinsheets and on it sat Will, looking down at something he had in his hand. He looked up at her and locked eyes with her. He got up off the bed and now she saw that it was a rose that he held and he handed it to her. She took it without hesitation.

"Oh Will, have you done all this?"

He nodded and pressed a button on the remote control that mysteriously had shown up in his hand, before he threw it on a chair. Soft, romantic pianomusic started to play somewhere.

"It's really romantic, how have you managed all this by yourself?"

"I don't know, but I did it myself, just for you" he answered. "I gave the servants the night off, I hope that's alright."

"Yes" she breathed out.

He took her in his arms and kissed her, first lightly and then deeper. His hand rested on the small of her back while the other travelled up to the back of her neck and soon was entangled in her hair. She had it down tonight. It reminded him of the time when he was trying to win her and Stan over to his then work at the lawfirm with Ben. This time however she was not wearing a lightblue dress, tonight it was a long, deep-red dress with a wrap-around shawl and matching shoes and make-up. The dress-up reason was that she had been to some charity as the CEO of Walker Inc. Will had pretended that he couldn't go because of work so he could fix all this. She usually didn't go to these events, but this was a must for her.

Will didn't like that he had to lie to her, but he thought that what he had in store would weigh it out. Grace and Jack had ensured him that that really was the case.

Actually Jack had been her escort to the event before he went home to his mom to celebrate christmas with her. Will didn't want her to go alone so he had persuaded Jack to go with her.

The air disappeared and Will and Karen had to break apart. His fingers were still in her hair and they looked deep into each others eyes. Again Will leaned down to kiss her and she let him. He deepened the kiss again and at the same time he led her to the bed and sat her down as he broke the kiss, though he didn't want to but he wanted to give her the box.

He took it out of his pocket, held it behind his back and opened the lid while he at the same time went down on one knee in front of her and held the box in front of him.

She drew in a sharp breath and clasped her mouth with her hands and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Karen Walker" Will said "we have been through pretty much everything during this year and a half, and I would be honored if you would go through the rest of your life with me."

----------------------------------------

A/N Well what do you say, is there enough tension? What will she say? What will she do? What will happen? A little cliffhanger ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No ownership sadly...**

Chapter 8.

Karen had her hands clasped over her mouth, tears were streaming down her face. She had been longing for this moment for quite some time now, and now that it finally happened she was so relieved because all she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with this handsome, protective guy in front of her on one knee.

She took away her hands from her mouth and breathed out:

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you Will."

He took the small but delicate blueish diamondring out of the box and slid it onto her left ringfinger before cupping her face, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him with her down on the bed while kissing him back, him on top of her. They had to break apart for air and he lifted himself up on his arms and looked down into her eyes. She whispered:

"Will, I'm ready. I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he whispered back.

She nodded slightly and he lowered himself onto her again, kissing her deeply. He let his hands go to her back, one undoing the zipper on the back of the dress while the other was lying on the small of her back.

When the air ran out he started kissing his way down to her neck, making her shiver everytime his lips touched her bare skin. He slowly slid the dress down, off of her shoulders, leaving them bare. Every place his lips touched burned like fire and she shivered. She was a little nervous but at the same time, it was Will and she knew that he would never do anything to hurt her. He noticed that she had frozen a little and stopped.

"Are you OK sweetie?" he whispered.

"Yes, I am OK. Just thinking."

"About?"

"About you, us."

He looked at her questionly.

"Nothing, I just feel so lucky at this very moment. I can't believe that we're doing this and I am a little nervous. It's been so long" she said explainingly.

"Don't worry" he said "I won't do this if you aren't ready."

"I am ready."

"OK, as long as you're sure" he said and looked at her with such love that there were no questions whether or not he would do whatever she wanted.

She nodded and felt safer now, still a little nervous but she knew that if she wanted to stop, he would too.

He leaned down again and kissed her bare shoulders, leaving a trail of fire. She relaxed and let him make love to her.

_Christmas Day_

Will woke up first. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his free hand and then looked down to the sleeping, darkhaired beauty that was wrapped in his arms.

'I am so lucky' he thought again 'I can't believe that she actually said yes.'

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, causing her to move a little. She woke up and looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" he said and smiled.

"Good morning handsome" she smiled back.

He leaned down to kiss her good morning. It was meant to be a light kiss but he deepened it instead. His free hand cupped her face and he rolled over on top of her. They broke for air and he looked down at her face, trailing his fingertips from her chin along her jawline to her ear and down on her neck. She shivered slightly and bent her head a little backwards and at the opposite side to allow him more access.

"Maybe we should go down and open the gifts?" she said with a shivering voice.

"There are gifts?" he asked and stopped what he was doing, which was slowly letting the tip of tongue run from her chin to her neck, every now and then planting a kiss on the way.

She laughed and nodded.

"I already got the best gift I ever could" he said.

He looked her in the eyes and said:

"I got you!"

-----------------------------------

A/N Sorry that it got a little to mushy...what can I say...I'm a romantic at heart...R&R please...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No ownership...**

Chapter 9.

_New Years Eve_

It was New Years Eve and all four of them were together in the library at Karen's mansion. The champagne was in a bucket of ice to keep cool, four glasses stood ready to be poured.

"When is the wedding guys?" Grace asked.

"We aren't quite sure but we're thinking about Valentines Day" Karen answered being placed in Will's lap with her arms around his neck.

Grace and Jack had come a couple of hours earlier to spend New Years Eve together with Will and Karen. Both had been really happy by the news that Karen had said yes. Grace was still a little jealous, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it, and in the end she was really happy that it was Karen that Will had fallen for. Karen was her best friend next to Will and she loved her even more since she was making Will so happy.

"The most romantic day of the year would be perfect" Will said and placed a kiss on Karen's cheek.

"Grace, I'd be honored if you would be my maid of honor" Karen said.

"Oh my gosh, you guys" Grace said and placed her hand over her heart. "I'd love to be your maid of honor sweetie."

The both women stood up and gave each other a big hug.

"Jack" Will said "It would be my honor if you would be my best man."

Jack did the same thing as Grace and placed his hand over his heart.

"Oh Will, it would be my honor to be your best man."

The both men hugged too, and in the end they were standing all four, sharing a grouphug. Suddenly they were startled by the TV that was on in the background. The ball was being dropped and they got in a hurry to pour the champagne into the glasses and make a toast for the new year.

They made their toasts and put down their glasses to wish each other a Happy New Year. Will grabbed Karen and kissed her deeply just after he wished her A Happy New Year.  
Grace and Jack watched first but then Grace grabbed Jack and pulled him into a hug.

"Happy New Year Jack" she whispered into his ear.

"Happy New Year Grace" he whispered back.

They pulled out of their embrace and Jack gave Grace a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she wondered.

"Nothing special, just a thank you for being there for me during the year" he answered with a smile.

She smiled back before grabbing her glass again and handing Jack his glass.

"It was all you Jack" she said and took a sip from her glass. "You did all the hard work you know, and I am really proud of you. You really worked hard to get what you want and you got it. You can't ask for anything more than that."

"Yeah, well I couldn't have done it without you" Jack said and laid his free arm around Grace's shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"You guys, come on, stop swapping saliva now" Grace said to Karen and Will who still was kissing.

They broke apart hesitantly and Will stood himself behind Karen, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry guys" Will said and smiled like the fool in love that he was.

"It's OK" Jack said "It's a beautiful sight to see two people so much in love."

Jack had really changed by all that had happened to Karen. He had become more down to earth, not so selfish anymore and he had started to really listen to people and had started to care about all of his friends, not just the platonic love he had had for Karen since she had bought stuff for him.

"Jackie, you really have changed" Grace said and wrapped her free arm around his waist.

"Yeah, you really have poodle" Karen said.

"Yeah, well I don't know" Jack said and looked down at the floor.

"You have" Will said "I like it."

"Me too" Karen and Grace said at the same time.

"Yeah, well ..." Jack said "what happened to you, Karen, got me thinking and well somewhere I guess I did change. I actually like myself better now too."

The four was once again reminded about what had happened to Karen, and Grace and Jack looked at Karen who seemed to be fine now, at least on the outside. Will knew however that it was a painful memory. He felt her heart beat faster and her body started to shiver slightly under his hands. He decided to change the subject to get their mind off of it.

"So guys, what have you been up to lately?" he asked Grace and Jack.

"Well, Jack's been busy with his show, and I, well I am doing OK I guess" Grace answered.

"Yeah, I moved in with Grace a few months ago" Jack said.

"Wow, why didn't you tell us?" Will asked a little hurt by not knowing this earlier.

"We don't know" Grace said "but you guys have been together much lately and we have hardly seen you at all. I don't want to accuse you of anything, 'cause you are adorable together and I totally understand why you want to hang out together by yourselves, but come one. We're your friends too."

"We're sorry Gracie" Will said. "We love both of you and we didn't mean to hurt you. We do want to spend more time with you. From now on, we will spend more time with you, won't we sweetie?" he said and looked at Karen from the side.

"Of course we will" she said and leaned back in Will's embrace. "We wanna know everything about what's been happening to you guys lately."

-------------------------------------

A/N Yet another chapter I'm not satisfied with. R&R please...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nah, no ownership still...**

Chapter 10.

_February_

The new year started and all four were really busy with work and planning the wedding. Grace and Karen were planning it together. It was all set in the beginning of February. It had been decided so fast that they were really impressed with themselves. The church was booked, music was booked, catering was booked, dresses were made and bought, tuxedos rented or bought, the rings were picked up.  
It was a couple of weeks to go before the big day, and they were nearly done with the preparations.

A week before the wedding Karen and Will sat together in the library in front of a soft, warm fire. Karen sat leaned back in Will's embrace. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her. His chin was resting softly on her shoulder. They just sat together, enjoying the warmth from the fire and each other.

"Will, I have something I want to say to you" she said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I was away to the doctor today."

"Are you alright?" Will asked immediately sounding worried. Had he missed something?

"Yes, well it's nothing that won't go away within 9 months."

He looked like a questionmark. She smiled and brought his hand to her stomach. Then he got it and lit up.

"Are they sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

"They did some bloodtests and other examinations and they told me that I was" she answered.

"So, I'm gonna be ..."

She nodded again. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her neck.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy."

"Me too, I had almost given up hope" she said smiling, tilting her head at the opposite side to allow him more access.

He kissed her softly on the neck before turning her to lay down in his arms so he could kiss her lips. Moments passed before they both hesitantly broke apart.

"Did I tell you that I love today?" Will asked.

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear you say it" she answered.

"Karen Walker, I love you, more than words can describe."

He got up off the floor and lifted her up in his arms and carried her to bed. He laid her down gently and laid down beside her, wrapping her up in his arms tightly but gently. She tilted her head backwards so she could look him in the eyes. He leaned down to kiss her. His lips pressed gently against hers, the tip of his tongue softly lingered at her lips, craving to taste her mouth. She opened her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth.  
He rolled over on top of her, cupping her face kissing her deeply.

_Valentine's Day Wedding Day_

It was the morning of W-day, Weddingday aka Valentine's Day. Grace was sleeping over at the mansion together with Karen while Will was back at his old home together with Jack.

They ate a slow breakfast and steady breakfast, though Karen could hardly eat anything, she was nervous and had some morningsickness.

Finally after hours of waiting, the ceremony began and Will and Karen tied the knot. The kiss was slow, deep and loving.

When they finally broke apart there were loud cheers, stomping and applauds filling the church. They looked into each others eyes, there tears in them both on Karen and Will. Together they walked out of the church with Jack and Grace right after them. Jack and Grace were walking at a fast pace, Jack had Grace's arm under his, to be able to follow Will and Karen.

The reception afterwards was amazing. Everything was perfect. The dance started and Will and Karen was dancing slowly to their song, which was "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole.

Soon everybody joined in and the music went on to include many different styles and genres. At one time, Karen and Will snuck out and to a more secure and small room. They closed the door and Will pressed Karen up against the door and kissed her deeply, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Happy mrs Truman?" he asked when they finally broke apart.

"I am very happy mr Truman" she answered and grabbed his jacket and pulled him to her to kiss him again, deeper than before.

He kissed back with all that he had. They broke apart and he turned his attention to the pale skin on her neck. His hands went down to her thighs, softly clawing the restricting weddingdress-material upwards with his fingers, till he reached her hips.

"Will, not yet" she whispered with his lips against her neck. She was really excited and could almost not wait until they had gone on their honeymoon.

Finally they got it together and went back out, straightening their clothes and fixing Karen's make-up.

------------------------------------

A/N Obviously I have no idea what I'm writing, but I hope you like it... R&R please please pretty please..


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No ownership of W&G, J&K or the Bahamas..**  
_This chapter contains some explicit scenes._

Chapter 11.

The hours went by and finally Karen was ready to throw the bouquet behind her. The girls all gathered behind her as she threw it. It landed in Grace's hands and Karen smiled big when she saw it.

Grace raised it in the air and waved goodbye as Karen and Will hurried to the limo outside through a rain of rice.

The white limo drove off, leaving a crowd of guests behind cheering and waving. Grace and Jack was at the front of the crowd, watching as their two best friends drove off for their honeymoon and their new life together. Grace looped her arm in Jack's and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Off they go" she said quietly.

"Yeah, I hope they get a nice honeymoon" Jack said just as quietly.

He laid his arm around Grace shoulder instead and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood there leaning her head against his shoulder, enjoying their new-found way of affection for each other, yet sad to see their friends drive off. She was gonna miss them even though they would be home within a couple of weeks.

_On the plane _

Karen and Will was seated in first class on the plane to their honeymoon. They had a glass in their hands to celebrate, he had champagne, she had water.

They were going to celebrate their honeymoon in the honeymoon suite at a first class hotel at the Bahamas.

They made a toast, Karen took a sip of her water but Will turned his attention to her neck.

"Hey honey, have you ever done it on a plane toilet?" she whispered in his ear.

He stopped what he was doing, shook his head and gave her a big smile. She got up out of her seat and headed for the toilet. Will waited for a few seconds before he hurried after her and slipped into the same toilet.

Inside the small room he turned her around so that she was pressed against the door. He took her hands in his, entwining his fingers with hers, putting them above her head while he was kissing her with all he had. He pressed his lips against her, craving entrance to her mouth which she granted.

Tongues were swirling around each other for a while before Will turned his attention to her neck, her soft spot. He knew exactly where to linger on her neck to make her aroused. He teased it with his lips and tongue. He let go of her hands and instead his fingers were softly clawing the restricting clothing of her skirt.

Karen was panting and softly scratched his back with her fingers while she had her head leaned back towards the door.

Will's hand brough her skirt up to her hips before he lifted her up in his arms. She undid his pants and let them fall to the floor.

She started panting even heavier when he went inside her. His attention were on her neck where he kissed the pale skin.

A few minutes later they started to calm down and get dressed properly again before they went out to sit in their seats. Karen went out first and Will followed a few seconds later and they both acted like nothing had happened.

They got looks from the stewardesses but noone said anything since they all knew that it was their honeymoon.  
Will and Karen made another toast before the plane was set to land in the Bahamas.

---------------------------------------

A/N Sorry if it's a little short. I don't know how far I will take it during the intimate scenes...is it OK if I go all the way sort of?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No ownership of W&G or Bahamas or Anything Goes.  
As you see a new title and it's thanks to Beccacat, thank you honey ... **

Chapter 12.

_A week later_

A week had gone by and Karen and Will was enjoying every minute of their honeymoon and their suite.

The only time they went outside their suite was for a bath in the greenblue water just outside the hotel and an occasional shopping spree. They ordered roomservice for all meals. All they did was to lie in bed, talking, watching TV, listening to the sounds outside and make love.

One night they were laying in bed, watching TV. Will wore a t-shirt and some pyjamapants while Karen only wore a one of Wills shirts. Their balconydoor was open and revealed the sounds of the night, the soft waves from the ocean crushing to shore, the soft wind blowing, the birds.

Karen laid cuddled up to Will who had his arms wrapped around her. He hummed softly as they watched the TV. It was nothing interesting on really, just browsing and had nothing else to do at that moment.

Karen relaxed as she listened to him humming and hearing his heart beat at a steady pace under her ear that laid flat against his chest. She had almost gone to sleep, when she felt Will slowly trying to get out of bed to make himself ready for the night. He shut off the TV and slowly laid her down on the bed while he sat up and put his feet to the floor. Just as he was getting up she grabbed his t-shirt and held him in place. He turned around and saw her smile.

"Honey, I was just going to the bathroom and brush my teeth."

"Yeah, I know but not yet." She winked at him.

That's all he needed and he turned around and laid down back in bed, wrapped her up in his arms again. She tilted her head backwards and he kissed her, first softly and then with more eager.  
Will turned his attention to her soft spot on the neck, pulling her up to him.

"Have you done it on a public beach at night?" she whispered into his ear.

He looked up at her face and shook his head.

"You wanna?" she asked.

"Exciting, but on a public beach with dogs and litter and faeces, no."

"Moodsinker" she said and laughed and run her fingers through his hair.

He turned his attention back to her neck, slowly taunting it with his lips and the tip of his tongue. She started to breathe heavier. Her hands running slowly up and down his back. One of his hands were situated on her thigh, slowly making its way upwards, dragging her shirt up with his fingers, revealing that she had gotten a slight tan from the sun during their baths.

He stopped dragging the shirt and instead brought both his hands to the buttons and slowly unbuttoned the shirt. His lips followed his hands, for every button he undid, he placed kiss right where it had been.

_Next day in Grace and Jacks apartment_

"Jack, you're gonna be late for your audition" Grace yelled.

Jack was in his bedroom trying to pick out the right thing to wear for his new audition for yet another Broadwayplay, this time it was "Anything Goes".

"I know but I don't know what I'm gonna wear" Jack shouted back.

"Take your blue jeans and a regular shirt, that'll do" Grace offered her advice.

"Yeah, thanks Gracie."

He got back out wearing bluejeans, a white shirt under a thin green sweater. His wet hair was combed back.

"You're looking good Jackie" Grace said "now git and good luck." She kissed his cheek and gave him a goodluck spanking.

"Thank you Grace" he said and hurried off.

Grace shook her head smiling. She had gotten use to Jack fussing what to wear for auditions. He usually never took any advice from her when it came to clothes, only when it came to picking outfit for auditions that's the only time he did take her advice on the subject.

The phone rang and she went to pick it up.

"Grace Adler" she answered.

"Hey Gracie it's me" she heard Will's voice.

"Hey Will, how are you? I miss you guys" she said happy to hear his voice.

"Hey, yeah we miss you too, both of you" he said.

"So, why are you calling?" Grace asked.

"Well, just wanted to hear your voice. Karen is in this babystore and I just wanted to hear your voice" he answered.

"Aww, how cute are you" she said and smiled.

"I know I am" he answered and laughed a little. "Oh, I think I have to go, Karen just came out of the store. We'll see you in a week Gracie, bye."

"Bye Will, miss you and love you" she said.

"Bye Gracie, miss and love you too."

He hung up and Grace stood for a few seconds looking at the phone before putting it down. She really missed him and Karen. To distract herself she started to do some laundry, waiting for Jack to come home.

She must admit that the two of them had gotten along better than she had expected. He was actually a sweet, caring and sensitive guy. He had these really piercing blue eyes, tight toned body and when he had a couple of days shade he was really hot.

"Woo, Grace calm down, you can't ... you can't fall for him, he's gay" she told herself, realizing that she actually started to develop some feelings for him that were stronger than friendship.

---------------------------------------

A/N Not particularly content with this chapter..but don't know how to write it otherwise..please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nah, not now either...**

Chapter 13.

"What do you think of this?" Karen asked Will and held up a stuffed bear.

"It's cute, really cute" he answered and took it from her while grabbing her hand.

They walked together hand in hand along the street where all the stores were, restaurants, bars, toystores, grocerystores, souvenirstores.

"You know honey, why don't we get Grace to plan and decorate the nursery?" Karen asked.

"Excellent idea sweetheart" he said and kissed her temple. "She will be thrilled."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders while they were walking back to their hotel.

Back at the hotel, they put the bear in a chair while Karen threw herself on the bed. She still had problems with large groups of men, but she did better for every day and as long as Will was with her she knew that she would be able to go through anything.

Will shed his clothes and walked into the shower for a quick shower. Karen snuck into the bathroom a minute after she heard him get into the shower. She shed her clothes and joined him in the shower.

"You want some company?" she asked and climbed into the shower with him.

He turned around and saw her naked, beautiful body and said:  
"Sure baby" he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deep.

His fingers laced together with hers, gently pressing her against the wall all the while kissing her deeper by the second. His lips left hers for a little torment. He settled at her neck, causing her moan and wrap her arms around his neck, tilting her head back so he could have a free access to whatever he chose to do at that very point.

He nibbled a little and let his tongue and lips torment her to the point that she was seriously planning on taking matters into her own hands. Just when she was about to do just that, he stopped what he was doing and returned for a second to her lips before going down to her breasts. He took in a nipple in his mouth and gently started to nibble and suck on it while letting his fingers do the same thing on the other.

She ran her fingers through his hair, leaning her head backwards to the tiled wall, moaning. He left her breasts and went up to her lips again, lifting her up in his arms while she guided him inside herself. She rode him with her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him deep. She screamed out her orgasm when it hit her with such a force that she almost passed out. Will held her steadily in his arms kissing her lips, neck and bare shoulders.

_In Grace and Jacks apartment_

"Jack, I think I need to talk to you" Grace said to Jack.

She was coming out of her bedroom for breakfast. Jack was standing in the kitchen, cooking them some breakfast. He was frying some bacon, eggs and omelets.

"My God that smells so good" she grunted.

He put a plate in front of her on the diningtable and she dug right in. He sat down next to her with his own plate.

"What is it Grace?" he asked.

She swallowed a big piece of egg and omelet before putting down her fork and took his hand in hers, looking him in the face.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it, OK?" she said.

He nodded and started to look worried.

"Is something wrong with Karen and Will? Oh my God that's it isn't it?" he started to panic.

"No you big queen, they're fine."

He let out a breath of relief.

"Then what?"

"I think that over the past months that we've been living together, I think that I've started to ..." she hesitated to continue out of fear of him laughing at her.

"What?"

"I think that I've started to fall for you" she blurted out and then looked down at her hands that were placed in her lap. She didn't dare to look him in the face.

There were first an awkward silence before Grace said:

"I don't expect you to love me like that Jack, I know that you're gay and can never fall for a woman, especially me. I do hope that our friendship will survive even though I've confessed this to you. Jack, I just want ..." she got quiet when she felt his finger on her lips.

She looked up at him and saw that he was not laughing at her. He placed his hand gently under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look properly into her eyes.

"Gracie, I am sorry that I don't feel this way for you, but I do love you. Just not that way."

"I do know that, but I wish things were different, that you were straight."

Tears started to fill her eyes and run down her cheeks.

"I'm really sorry Gracie" he said and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

He stood up and pulled her up into his embrace.

"I'm really sorry" he whispered while he planted kisses on top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing slightly.

"I know Jack" she said and started to calm down.

She knew that there were never going to be anything between the two of them, but somewhere in her heart she had really hoped that it would be.

-----------------------------------

A/N Well, better chapter in my opinion but it's up to you guys, what do you think? R&R please..


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nothing **

Chapter 14.

_A week later_

Yet another week later it was time for Will and Karen to go home to New York, which now would be in full spring.

At the gate when they arrived and got their luggage they were met by a happy Jack and Grace welcoming them back with kisses and hugs.

"Hey guys" Will greeted.

"Hi Will, oh how I've missed you both" Grace said and threw herself around Will's and Karen's necks.

"Yeah, we've really missed you guys" Jack said and gave Will a hug and Karen a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We've missed you too you know" Will said smiling.

When the meet and greet was over, they got their luggage with some help from Grace and Jack, and got out to the limo waiting.

On the way out, they were stopped by a small group of teenage girls.

"Excuse me" said a blonde, petite girl "but aren't you Jack McFarland?" she asked Jack.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wow, I can't believe this. Can we have your autograph?" she asked.

"Sure."

He put down the bag he was carrying, accepting the pen that were given to him by one of the girls and started to write down his name on their various pieces of papers and t-shirts. He was even modelling with them for a few pictures.

"Thank you so much, mr McFarland" the blonde girl said again.

"No problem" he said and picked up the bag again and made his way out of the arrivalhall of airport.

They got to the limo, packed their luggage and got in. It was then that Jack noticed that the other three were staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You got fans now?" Will said confused.

"Yeah, I guess I do" he said looking pleased with himself.

"Oh honey that's great" Karen said and squeezed his hand.

They did some smalltalk on the way home, but Karen and Will noticed that there was something strange going on between Grace and Jack, but they didn't want to ask what it was just yet. Not now when they just had come home.

At the manse all four were together in the library in front of the fireplace. It was still a little chilly outside, and that chill made its way inside too. The fire was lit, playing with the firewood, making sounds and shadows.

The servants took care of the luggage while the four relaxed. Karen was placed in Will's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck in the couch while Jack and Grace was sitting in a comfy chair.

Will and Karen were talking about the honeymoon, the Bahamas, the hotel, the food. They had so many photos to show when they had been developed. Grace and Jack were asking lots of questions and got the answers they wanted. There were still a slight strange feeling between the two of them, Karen and Will noticed but didn't want to ask about it just yet. Finally it was time for Grace and Jack to go home and leave the two newlyweds in peace. They left the manse hand in hand, but there were still something between them, their two friends could tell.

_At Grace and Jack's apartment_

"It was so good to see them again" Grace said as she threw her keys on the coffeetable and sat down in the couch.

"Yeah, it was" Jack said and sat down next to her.

"It sounded like they had a good time" Grace continued to distract herself from Jack sitting next to her.

"Yeah, it did" Jack said. "Gracie, we need to talk."

She looked down onto her hands that were situated in her lap and went quiet.

"Grace, I know that we said that it was OK, but clearly it isn't" Jack said and took her hand.

"No, it isn't" she nodded.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know" she answered with a slightly shivering voice. "I don't wanna loose you Jack, you're such a good friend, and I'm starting to regret that I told you."

"No Gracie, don't regret it. I understand why you had to tell me" he said.  
"Yeah, but look where we are now" she said looking up at him for a second.

"Yeah, but we have to fix this somehow" he said. "Maybe I should move for a while?"

She didn't answer, but she covered her face with her hands and started to shake from withhold tears. Jack felt so sorry for her. He wished that he could love a woman like she loved him, he really did.

-------------------------------------------

A/N What will happen to Jack and Grace? Stay tuned and oh before I forget (like that's gonna happen, duh) R&R people


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Well, still not...**

Chapter 15.

Jack took her in his embrace and let her cry. He planted gentle kisses on top of her head and soothingly rubbed her back.

Finally her tears dried and she fell asleep against Jack's chest. He noticed and understood, it had been an exhausting day. He gently got up and took her up in his arms and carried her in to her bedroom, placing her in her bed and pulled the covers over her, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He stood there for a few seconds, watching her sleep. Her red hair framing her now peaceful face. She was a beautiful woman, he knew that and he had always thought so even though he had never shown or said it before, but she certainly was. So was Karen. He was gay, sure but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate a beautiful woman when he saw one. He was surrounded by two of the most beautiful women in the world, and he didn't feel anything. It made him sad thinking about it.  
He decided that he should move out, just for a little while. He got to his own bedroom, which had been Will's at one time, and took the paper searching for another place to live.

_At the mansion_

"Did you notice something between Gracie and Jack?" Will asked Karen.

They were still sitting in the couch that was placed just in front of the fireplace. She was still in his lap, now leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I did" she answered "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know" he said "Hopefully it's nothing serious."

"Yeah, I do too."

"So, what do you say about hopping into bed?" Will asked her and yawned a little.

"Soon honey, soon" she said "First I want to sit here a little while longer."

"OK" he said and leaned his head back resting against the back of the couch.

He closed his eyes for what seemed like a few seconds, but was woken up by Karen an hour later.

"Honey" she whispered "Why don't we go to bed now?"

"That's a great idea" he said, yawned and got up with her in his arms.

He carried her to the bedroom, put her down on the bed and laid down next to her. She cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her and then they both went straight to sleep. It had been an exhausting day for both of them.

Next morning Karen woke up first. She cuddled a little closer to Will, not wanting to wake up yet. Her arm laid across his stomach and the side of her face was laid flat against Will's chest. She could both hear and feel his heartbeats and she smiled. This was the best position that she could find and she never wanted to get up. She felt Will move a little and tilted her head back to meet his sleepy, brown eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead" she said smiling.

"Morning beautiful" he smiled back and leaned down to kiss her goodmorning.

She smiled in the kiss. He always told her how beautiful she was, even though she looked like a complete mess. She loved that, she loved how he always told her how he felt about her. It made her feel special.

He brought his hands up and cupped her face, deepening the already deep kiss. He gently rolled her over so he was laying gently on top of her. His hand went down to her silky pyjamashirt that she had thrown on the night before. He undid the buttons and gently started to massage her breasts. His fingers played and squeezed her nipples slightly, causing them to harden considerably. He let go of her lips and slowly let his tongue slide down to her neck as he started to suck and lick her soft spot. She moaned slightly and started to pant.

He left her neck and settled his mouth on one of her nipples, gently nibbleing and sucking on it while his fingers worked on the other one. Her panting increased slightly as she felt his lips and fingers on her nipples. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him in place.

His hand left her breast and travelled down her body to her center, gently rubbing her through her panties. Her panting increased even more.

"Will" she panted.

He stopped what he was doing.

"What?"

"Don't stop" she whispered. "Don't stop."

He smiled and continued his work on her. His fingers rubbed her harder as her panting was high and increasing with every time he rubbed her.

She screamed out her release and Will met her lips with his as he wrapped her in his arms and rolled over on his back. She calmed down slightly.

"My God Will" she whispered, still a little out of breath.

"What?" he asked, but he fully knew.

"That was so good."

"Yeah, I noticed" he smiled and pulled her closer to him.

-------------------------------

A/N Well, what can I say after a scene like that? R&R people..


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: No sir, at least I'm gonna say that I tried ... **

Chapter 16.

_A week later_

A week later Jack had found a place of his own and had moved out. Will and Karen knew that he was moving out, but not why. They decided to spend some time with their friends, Karen and Jack went out on a shopping spree and Grace and Will went to lunch.

"Gracie, what's up with you and Jack?" Will asked as they sat in his office eating lunch.

He ate a sub while she was eating salad. She looked up from her salad with her mouth full. She swallowed before answering:  
"What do you mean? There's nothing up with me and Jack?"

"Come on Gracie, I'm not dum, I can see that there is something."

She looked down into her salad again, picking it with her fork. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath before telling him the whole story what had happened.

"Oh Gracie, I'm sorry" he said. "I'm sorry I haven't been there. I don't mean to sound mean or something but Jack?"

"Yeah, Jack. I don't know how or why it happened but it did OK!" she said firmly and took another bite of her salad.

"OK, OK, don't bite my head off for being a caring human being" he said defensivly.

"Sorry Will, but there's nothing we can do about it. Now he's moved out, hopefully that will help" she said.

The phone rang and Will picked it up.

"Will Truman. Hi Jack, what? What happened? Calm down, we'll be right there" he hung up.

"What was it?" Grace asked.

"It was Jack. Something's happened to Karen, we gotta get over there now. She's at the hospital. I couldn't make out what he said, but something's wrong, I gotta be there."

He started to look panicked. Grace flew up from her chair and followed him out to the hospital.

--------------

"Jackie, what's going on between you and Grace?" Karen asked as they were at Barney's trying maternity clothes for Karen.

She wasn't showing yet, but there was never an early time to buy clothes and stuff. He looked up from his browsing and looked her in the eyes. She was concerned, he could see that.

"What? There's nothing going on between us" he said a little to quickly.

"Come on Jackie, I know you a little to well for you to lie to me" Karen said and walked up to him, putting her hand gently on his cheek before putting it on his chest. "Tell me please."

"OK" he said and sighed before he told her the story.

"Oh Jackie, I'm sorry for not being there" she said looking sad "I don't mean to sound mean and all, but what was she thinking, you're gay for crying out loud."

"Yeah, I know I'm gay and I hate that I am right now" he blurted out.

"Oh honey" Karen said and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug.

They stood like this for a little while before Karen let go and tried to get their minds off things.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked him and held up a nice, red sweater with a lowcut cleavage.

"It's gonna look so good on you Kare" he said, happy that she was trying to get his mind off the whole Grace-love-Jack-matter. "Go and try it on, oh and here are a pair of pants that will suit you too" he said and handed her a pair of black stretch cotton pants.

She headed for the try-out-room. Jack seated himself outside. Suddenly he heard a scream from Karen's room.

He flew up from the seat and knocked on her door

"Karen, what is it? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, so he opened the door slightly. He heard her anxious breathing and the look in her eyes when she looked up on him was a look of fear.

"What is it Kare?" Jack asked getting worried.

"I'm bleeding" she said with a shivering voice.

"What do you mean, bleeding?" he asked and looked confused first but then he understood. "Oh Karen" he whispered. "Get your clothes on and let's get you to the hospital."

They hurried to the hospital emergency room. Karen was quiet and showed an ironface, no emotions. Jack did the talking.

"Nurse, my friend is bleeding and she's pregnant."

"Okay, honey sit down in this wheelchair and I'll get you to the doctor" the nurse behind the counter said and wheeled up a wheelchair to Karen who sat down.

"I'm calling Will and then I'm coming, okay Kare?" Jack said and kissed her temple.

She didn't answer, no nodding or anything. The nurse wheeled her inside to get changed and let the doctor take a look at her.

Jack shook his head unhappily. Karen was back into her old self right now, showing no emotions, that was not a good sign. He had to call Will.

He hurried to a pay-phone and luckily he found one that wasn't occupied. He made the call and then hurried off into the examinationroom to be there as a support for Karen.

----------------------------

A/N Karen and Will were so happy, what has happened? Maybe it's nothing, hopefully not ... R&R people


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Nah, not now either...**

Chapter 17.

Will and Grace hurried outside his office and waved for a cab, but noone was available so they started to run towards the hospital until a cab actually stopped and they got in.

"The hospital and step on it" Will said firmly.

They sped off and within fifteen minutes they were there.

"My God, what could have happened to her?" Will mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair.

This couldn't be happening, she had to be safe. She had to be strong and healthy for her own sake, for his sake, for the baby's sake. He was so worried, his hands was shaking.

"Will, calm down, I'm sure it's nothing serious" Grace tried to calm him down.

"Then why is she in the hospital and it's Jack calling to tell me about it" he blurted out.

She didn't have an answer to that, she just sat there and took his hand, trying to show some support.

"I'm sorry Grace, I didn't mean to snap at you, but I'm worried and my God, it's Karen" he almost cried.

"I know Will, she's one of my best friends and she's working for me, I am also worried" she said with tears in her eyes.

They rest of the ride they were sitting in silence. The cab pulled up to the hospital, Grace paid the driver and hurried after Will who had been running inside already.

They both made it to the counter.

"Excuse me" Will said to a nurse "My wife's in here somewhere, I was called and asked to come here, where is she?"

"What's your name?" the nurse asked.

"Will Truman, my wife is Karen Walker Truman" Will said worriedly.

"Oh right, here she is, follow me mr Truman" the nurse said as she checked the computer.

Will and Grace followed the nurse to the room where Karen was.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't go in" the nurse told Grace.

"She's my best friend and my assistant" Grace told the nurse "and she's practically family to me."

"I'm sorry dear, only immediate family is allowed in there right now, you can see her later. Your other friend is in there with her right now, but now that mr Truman is here, he has to go too. You both can sit and wait in the waiting room."

The nurse went inside and came out with Jack.

"Jack, what happened?" Will asked worriedly.

"We were trying out maternityclothes at Barney's" Jack told him "and when I sat outside and waited for her to try the clothes, I heard her scream and when I checked on her, she told me she was bleeding so I brought her here" Jack said and looked worried and sad at the same time.

"Thank you Jack" Will said and gave him a hug before hurrying inside to be with Karen.

"You did the right thing Jack" Grace said to him and gave him a hug.

"I hope she's alright" Jack whispered into her shoulder.

"Yeah, me too" she said, releasing the hug and took his hand "come on, let's go and sit down, it's no use that we stand here. We're not allowed in there anyway."

They both went to the waitingarea hand in hand. Right now there were no awkwardness between them, only a deep concern for their mutual friend who was in that room together with Will and she was not there for a good thing, they could both feel that something was terribly wrong.

_In the room_

"Mr Truman, mrs Truman" the doctor said "According to the ultrasound and the tests that we have done, it seems like your ... " he hesitated before he said it. "I'm sorry but you have suffered from a miscarrage mrs Truman. I'm sorry."

Will's eyes filled up with tears.

"What?" he sniffed.

"I'm really sorry but your baby is dead, we have to get it out before you get sick mrs Walker."

"Are you sure it's dead?" Will asked sniffing with tears running down his face.

"Yes, I am sure, I'm really sorry mr Truman, mrs Truman" the doctor said.

Will turned his face to Karen, she just laid there showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Just do it" was the only words she said.

The doctor nodded and together with the nurse they made her ready and performed the procedure.

Will has his arm around Karen's shoulders the whole time, cuddling his face up into her shoulder and hair, sobbing and crying his heart out.  
Karen just laid there, she blocked everything out, no emotions, no words, nothing.

"Baby, I'm just gonna go outside for a minute, then I'll be back OK?" Will said.

She didn't make a sound, she just stared right in front of her. He didn't know what to do. He went outside to the waitingarea to tell Grace and Jack to go home.

He had tears in his eyes and down his cheeks when he got out there.

"Will, what happened?" Grace asked just as soon as she saw him and hurried up to him and gave him a hug.

"She lost the baby" he cried into her embrace.

"No" Jack blurted out and took his head in his hands and started crying too.

Grace stood with Will in her arms, crying her heart out. This wasn't happening to Karen, not this too. She had been so happy about the baby and with everything that had happened during the past couple of years, this was one thing that she didn't need.

------------------------------

A/N No, why did this happen, just as everything went so well ... R&R people...R&R...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No ownership of W&G**

Chapter 18.

Will let go of Grace, dried his eyes and turned around to walk back inside to be with Karen.

"Grace, Jack, you should go home" Will said over his shoulder.

"No, we're staying" Grace said and dried her own eyes.

Will disappeared inside again without a word, figuring that the two friends would go home eventually.

Grace sat down next to Jack and together they watched Will go back inside Karen's room. They both knew that they were not welcome in there right now, yet they refused to go home. They tried to keep themselves occupied to make the time go, watching TV, screening through old magazines, finally they decided that it was time that they had a talk.

"Maybe we should talk instead?" Jack said putting down a magazine.

"Yeah, maybe" she answered and put down hers.

"So, how have you been?" Jack started a little hesitant. He didn't know how to start.

"Okay" she said honestly. "And you?"  
"Same" he answered.

"Jack, I really shouldn't have said what I did, look what's happened" Grace blurted out.

"Gracie, sweetie, you had no choice and you did the right thing. I just wish that I could be straight, but I can't. That's not who I am, and I hope that's not what you expect me to be either."  
"No, I don't. I just wish."

"I know. So do I. I do love you though, you know that right?"

"Yes I do" she answered.

The air between them were for now cleared and they once again felt comfortable with each other. The hours went by and they once again turned their attention to the TV, which was showing some news about some flooding in Europe. Grace fell asleep against Jack's shoulder. He didn't have the heart to wake her up and tell her to lie down so he sat there and fell asleep too with his head leaned against the top of hers.

_In Karen's room_

Will walked back inside, only to find Karen in the same position that he left her. She just sat up, leaned back against a couple of pillows staring right in front of her, not responding to anything he did or said.

Will sat down on a chair next to her, taking her hand in his. Still no emotion on her face. It was as he was looking into a wall.

He heard a small noise behind him and he turned aroudn to see the doctor stand there.

"Yes?" Will said questioningly.

"Sorry mr Truman, but maybe your wife should talk to a therapist."  
"Yes, of course, you're right. Could you call a dr Martin? She's worked with Karen before."

"Absolutely" the doctor said and went to call dr Martin.

"I don't want to talk to a therapist" Karen said, no emotions in her voice.

"Honey, I'm sure that you will feel better after you've seen dr Martin again, she can help you."

"You said that the first time I saw her too and that didn't help me then."

"But look at you now, you would not be who you are today if you hadn't seen her and talked to her, please sweetie. Talk to dr Martin."

Karen said nothing, staring blankly in front of her. Will started to cry again, he covered his face with his free hand and let his pain go little by litte with every teardrop.

Karen was looking straight ahead, but all of a sudden she let her eyes land on Will. He had his head now leaned down with his forehead to the bed. He was shaking of all the crying. Karen tried to hold it in, but suddenly it was like her dam had been busted and the tears came, pouring like rain. Her petite body started to shake heavily from crying. She drew back her hand from Will's and covered her face with both of her hands. Will looked up when he felt her draw back her hand. What he saw through his tears made him cry even harder. He hated to see his wife in pain and agony, and this time it was worse than ever. He wondered how she was going to pull through this one, the rape and abortion had been tough enough on her and he thought that this time it would be too much for her to handle on her own.

He got out of the chair and sat down next to Karen on the bed, making sure not to hurt her in any way and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly to him. She grabbed his shirt in her fists and cried heavily into his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and cried together with her.

The baby had been wanted for so long by both of them, but they figured that it would take longer to get pregnant after an abortion, but when they found out they both were so happy, and now that happiness had been taken away so quick and harsh that the pain was almost unberable. Will knew that he had to be the strong one, the one that Karen could lean on and use as a support, but he didn't know how to be the strong one because all he ever wanted was to be a dad, and now that had been taken away.

Of course he still could be a dad, the chances were not gone, but would Karen want to go through this again? The risk of loosing yet another baby?

------------------------------------

A/N What will happen to them now? R&R people...every point of view is welcome..


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: No ownership...**

Chapter 19.

Karen let her pain out, this one time she let it out. She knew though that her pain would not go away, even if she did cry so she decided once and for all that this time was the only time she was going to cry. It didn't make the pain go away, but it broke her more to see Will in pain and agony. When he sat down next to her on the bed she grabbed his shirt in her fists and clung to him, not knowing why she did that, and cried like she had never cried before. She felt Will's arms around her, which made her cry even more.

They heard the door and the doctor come in and notify them that dr Martin was going to see them the very next day. The door sounded and they knew that the doctor had left.

"Oh honey, what are we gonna do now?" Will cried.

She didn't answer, she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to say because if she did, then the whole nightmare would become reality and she would be forced to accept that she had lost yet another baby, this time it wasn't chosen to but it happened anyway. She didn't know who decided that she was going to loose baby after baby but she was really angry with that one person, God or whoever it was. She was not taking anymore of this. She was not taking the risk of having another child and then see that chance being snatched from her again. Will was not touching her like that again, ever. She was going to make sure of that.

When Karen had fallen asleep, all exhausted from crying so much, Will snuck out for a little while. He got out to the hallway to get something from the vendingmachines. From the hallway you could see a piece of the waitingarea. He glanced first a quick look over there to see what the TV was showing, but what he saw made him turn his head. He saw Grace asleep on Jack's shoulder. Jack was also asleep, leaning his head on top of Grace's.

He walked over to them and checked on them. He found a blanket that he tried to spread over them as equal as possible. He was happy that they had stayed, but this sofa must be so uncomfortable.

He gently placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, shaking him slightly causing him to stir a little.

"Hey Jack" he whispered "why don't you go home? It's more comfortable in your bed than out here on this sofa."

"Hey Will, how are you? How is Karen?" Jack asked and got a sad headshaking from Will.

"How's it with you and Grace?" Will asked trying to get his mind off the baby.

"We've cleared the air for now" Jack whispered and put his arm around Grace's shoulder.

"That's great Jack" Will said and took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

He was so hungry that he could eat a horse right now, but at the same time food repulsed him because his wife had just gone through yet another torment and they both had lost the baby. The only thing he thought he could keep down was the chocolatebar.

"I better get inside again" Will whispered swallowing the last of the chocolate.

"Yeah, and oh Will, tell Karen that we love her, and we love you too" Jack said.

Will smiled and answered:

"Yeah Jack, I will tell her. And I love you both too."

He walked back inside again. Jack sat with his arm around Grace and thought about Karen. She was his best friend and had been since he had met her for the first time years ago. He had admired her so much and had let her do whatever she wanted with him. He felt Grace stir a little and looked down at her beautiful face with her red hair framing it. She opened her eyes and looked up into his deep blue.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi."

"Will was just out."

"And?" she sat up looking at him with anticipation.

He shook his head.

"They're not doing very well. He didn't say anything but he was a mess and I know that Karen is too. I just wish I could see her, hold her, tell her everything's gonna be OK."

Jack started crying and covered his face with his free hand.

"Oh Jack, I wish I could do that too" Grace said and wrapped her arms around him.

He leaned into her embrace and let his pain go. He wanted so much to be there for both Karen and Will but he couldn't, he didn't know what to do or say.

_In Karen's room_

Will sat down next to Karen again on the bed, careful so he wouldn't wake her up. She needed her sleep. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder, unaware what she was doing she leaned her head into his chest and sighed.

He leaned backwards, relaxing and fell asleep too. She stirred a little and woke up. She looked up and saw that Will was next to her and asleep. She let him sleep, but she turned around a little so that her face was turned at the other direction. She didn't want to look at him. If she did, she would start crying again and she didn't want to but still she felt those annoying tears again welling up in her eyes. That decision she had made didn't last, and she had known that it wouldn't.

In his sleep he felt her move and woke up. He saw that she was facing the opposite direction. She was laying with her back against him, shaking slightly. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch slightly and then start to sob heavier.

"Why did this happen Will?" she sobbed. "Why?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know" he whispered back, trying to hold back his own tears.

-------------------------------------

A/N I needed quite some convincing to post this chapter...so here it is thanks to Lucy... please tell me what you think of it? R&R please...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Nah, nothing...**

Chapter 20.

_A month later_

A month later, Karen was still in the hospital. She had finally agreed on seeing dr Martin both alone and together with Will. According to dr Martin she made progress already. She had started to show her emotions more, which was good. She still refused to say it out loud though. She refused to come to terms with the fact that her baby had died.

Dr Martin thought that it might be for the best if they both got home and into familiar surroundings to get on with ther lives again, to be able to get over the loss.

Will agreed and he and Karen went home. Jack and Grace were there to pick them up, but Karen refused to talk to them or even look at them. She didn't even look at Will.

Grace and Jack gave Will confused and worried looks but he just shrugged and mouthed to them that everything was going to be fine with time.

They took the limo home and Karen was sitting by herself, looking out the window. Will was seated next to her and he tried to wrap his arm around her shoulders, or at least take her hand but she shook him off her and slid deeper into her seat looking out the window more intensly than before.

Will sighed but knew that he couldn't do anything at the moment. Grace and Jack didn't say anything but they just gave each other a look and kind of cuddled up against each other out of worry and fear of what Karen might do to herself in this state. They both knew that it wasn't looking good. She had closed herself inside, building up her strong walls again which had taken Will such a long time to break down and now they were back up again.

Well at home Grace and Jack disappeared to their own apartments while Will and Karen made themselves home again in the manse. They unpacked together their bags of clothes that Grace and Jack had brought to the hospital.

"Karen, sweetie talk to me" Will asked her as he sat down on the bed, watching her unpack the last things from her bag.

"Why? Talking is no good" she said.

"Karen, please, why won't you talk to me? Do you blame me? Is that it?"

She looked at him with eyes that were totally empty.

"Blame you? For what? No honey, I don't blame you. I blame myself" the last part she screamed.

"Why do you blame yourself honey? It's not your fault."

"Then why did my baby die?"

That was the first time she said that and the sudden realization hit her hard. She broke down completely. She was standing by the bathroom door, sliding down and sat on the floor with her legs up under her and her hands covering her face. Tears were falling like rain and she sobbed so heavily that she had trouble breathing.

Will sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him tightly and soothingly begun to rub her back.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault. It's not your fault."

"It is my fault" she sobbed.

"It's not your fault." Will said firmly but gently.

She was making his shirt soaking wet from her tears, but he didn't care. It was good that she finally let it all come out and that she finally admitted to herself that their baby was gone.

She screamed out her agony and pain, causing Will to start crying too. He really hated to see her like this. He wished that he could take the pain away from her and carry it himself, and partly he actually did carry the pain, but it was his own pain. The pain of loosing a child was probably the most painful thing that he ever had experienced in his life. Even though the child hadn't even been born, it still hurt. It was so wanted by the both of them.

Karen continued her screams of pain and agony until she collapsed. Her body couldn't take the crying and screaming anymore and she fell asleep. Will lifted her up and carried her to bed. He gently laid her down on the clean, white satinsheets and pulled the covers up over her, tucking it in just under her chin. He stood there for a moment, watching her sleep. Her features were now relaxed again, only disturbed every once in a while by a wince or a silent sob. He hoped that she would sleep peacefully all night, that was what she needed right now.

He seated himself in a chair next to the bed, relaxing into the soft back of the chair, leaning his head back and closed his eyes. He felt a stray tear wander down his cheek, but he let it be.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N This is tearing me up inside out...what will happen next? R&R people


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

Chapter 21.

Next morning Will woke up first, he was a little stiff from sleeping in the chair but at least he was well rested and he felt better today.

He turned his head to watch Karen. She was still sleeping. He relaxed back in the chair, relieved that she still was sleeping. Sleep was the best medicine in the world, sleep and love. He had always believed that and so far with Karen it had been true. She had gotten through the rape and the abortion. He had been there every step of the way and he had loved her all the way. Suddenly she stirred in her sleep and sat straight up, screaming out of pain.

Will immediately got out of the chair and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Shh, honey, you had a nightmare" he tried to comfort her, rubbing her back.

"My baby is dead" she screamed at him and pushed him away.

"Yes, and as a matter of fact it was my baby too" he said.

She looked at him like he was nuts.

"I was the one who carried it, I was the one with nausea" she yelled at him.

"Yes, but I was the reason you had it in there" he yelled back, regretting it instantly.

Yelling was not what she needed right now and sure enough she broke down again. Her bottom lip shivered and she started crying again, tears were flowing freely now and he could have hit himself in the face for yelling at her like that.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to yell at you" he tried to smooth things over.

She pushed him away and laid down, pulling the covers over her head and tried to isolate herself from the surroundings and the people there.

Will knew what she was trying to do and he would have nothing of it. He couldn't see her isolate herself and build up solid armor around her anymore. He had had enough of that, he needed her and her love. He knew that he had to be the strong, solid rock right now and that was OK, she needed him right now more than he needed her and that was the way it was.

He pulled down the covers again, picking her up and carried her to the shower. He turned on the water and stayed in there with her in his arms. First she screamed and kicked and tried to free herself from his grip, but he wouldn't let her. Instead she relaxed into his embrace, crying she leaned her head in to his chest, letting the warm water run over her exhausted body.

"Why does everything bad happen to me Will" she cried out.

"I don't know sweetie" Will whispered, close to tears himself. "I don't know."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder and cried once again so heavily that she could hardly breathe.

The water felt cleansing against the skin and hair. She relaxed as the warmth and massaging feeling the water gave hit her body. Will felt her relax and sighed out of relief.

He wished that things were different. He wished that the whole mess wouldn't have happen to begin with, the rape, the abortion, the miscarriage. If he could turn back time, he would but he couldn't.

"Kare, I wish I could take away your pain, I wish I could turn back time so this whole mess didn't happen" he whispered in her ear.

"Will, it hurts, it really hurts" she cried into his shoulder.

"I know honey, I know" he whispered back.

He turned off the shower and carried her back to bed where he sat her down on the bed and brought her some dry clothes. He changed himself into a dry t-shirt and pyjamapants.

She just sat there on the bed, feet flat on the floor and her hands in her lap, her body shivering from her cries.

Will sighed and started to undress her gently to help her change into her dry clothes. He didn't want her to get sick on top of everything. He unbuttoned her wet pyjamashirt, but before he could get it off her she slapped him in the face.

He winced because it was not a bad right hook she got.

"What was that for?" he asked surprised.

"You're never touching me again" she hissed.

"Kare, you can't mean that?"

"Yes I can, and I am" she said.

He sighed.

"Fine, then you change your own clothes" he said sadly.

He took away his hands from her pyjamashirt, but before he could stand up, Karen had grabbed his t-shirt, pulling him closer to her, kissing him with all she had.

He was taken by surprise completely, she had just said that he was never touching her again, and now she's kissing him. It didn't take long though for him to respond.

He cupped her face and kissed back with all that he had. She pulled him with her down on the bed, him on top of her. He took off her pyjamajacket, softly massaging her breasts while kissing her deeply and passionately. When they parted for air Karen panted:

"Will, love me!"

He didn't need a clearer invitation and kissed her again, deeply and passionately before leaving her lips and settling for a little while on her soft spot on the neck. She tilted her head automatically to the other side to allow him access. He nibbled, licked and sucked on the spot where she was most sensitive on the neck and she panted more and more. He left her soft spot and settled on her breast instead, taking the nipple between his lips and flicked his tongue over it, causing her to moan while his fingers were doing the same thing as his mouth on the other nipple. He left her nipples and went up to her lips again for a few seconds before removing her pants and settling between her legs, leaving a trail of fire on the way down with his tongue. She shivered everytime he touched her and when she felt his lips and tongue against her skin it was like he left a fire when he left.

She panted heavily with anticipation, waiting for him to touch her wetness.

---------------------------------

A/N My, my, looks like things are working okay and heating up a little...R&R people..


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Nope, not now either...**

22.

Summer came and went as did fall, Karen was still slightly depressed as was Will, but both went to appointments with dr Martin both together and alone. They were finally starting to heal again, slow but steady.

By christmas they both had gotten past most of it, Karen was still a little down and out but felt better with every passing day.  
Since that day when she had slapped him and then made love to him, they hadn't been together in bed. He wanted to, she wanted to, but she didn't want to risk having another baby taken from her.

"Honey, why can't we be together more, physically I mean?" Will asked his wife though he knew the answer.

It was a couple of days before christmas and they were sitting in front of the open fireplace in the library.

"Because I don't want to risk anything" she said, longing for his touch.

She had once again finally started to open up to him again. He was so proud of her, he loved her so much and he hated to see her in pain and not being able to do anything about it.

"Honey, it's one of life's biggest miracles" he tried. "To carry a child and to have a baby to care for and nurture for."

"Don't you talk to me about that" she snapped. "You have no idea what you're talking about Wilma. So until you can carry a child, please shut up."

He defensivly held up his hands as a sign that he surrendered for now.

"OK, fine. I give up. Just think about it honey" he said and went to his bedroom for a try to a good nights sleep.

They had separate bedrooms again, he didn't like it because he couldn't be there for her when she woke up in the middle of the night, since he couldn't feel or hear her. She never banged the wall either as she had done before when they had separate rooms.

Karen stayed behind and watched the fire in the fireplace. Its movements mesmerized her. So simple and yet so beautiful, but it could be fatal to let it out.

'Will is right' she thought. 'It is one of life's biggest miracles and blessings to carry a child and care and nurture for it. Maybe we should ...' she shrugged at the thought of getting pregnant again. 'No way, I'm not going through that mess again' she thought.

She sat there for hours, just thinking and watching the fire as it slowly but steadily died, eating on it's last piece of wood. Suddenly she heard a small noise and her heart jumped. It was in the middle of the night and noone was awake but her she thought. She turned her head and saw a black figure in the doorway. She let out a scream of fear and then covered her face with her hands. 'Not again' she thought. 'Why has he come back?'

"Karen, honey, it's me, Will" he said and entered the library.

She looked up at him and recognized his face. Her tears were making their way down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry that I scared you" he whispered and sat down next to her.

"I thought he had come back" she sobbed.

Will looked confused first but then he realized who she was talking about and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh sweetie" he whispered.

She leaned into his embrace and cried into his chest, holding his t-shirt in her fists. He planted gentle kisses on the top of her head as he slowly cradled her in his arms.

She tilted her head back, looking him in the face. He looked back down into her eyes, cupping her face with one hand and gently wiping away a couple of tears with his thumb. His hand lingered on her cheek. Looking deeply in her eyes, he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. She sobbed once and then gently pulled him down to her again. He pressed his lips against hers with such passion that he almost scared himself. It had been such a long time he could do this with her and now finally she let him. He wanted this moment to last forever. When they parted for air he breathed out:

"Do you want to?"

She nodded.

"Sure?" he asked.

She nodded again. He smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss her again. She smiled back in the kiss and allowed him to lay her down on the blanket in front of the fireplace. He lay himself gently on top of her, kissing her deep before settling on his favourite place on her body, her neck. There he could tease her, and he could smell her shampoo and perfume which always made him intoxicated. Her panting increased and he unbuttoned her shirt gently, placing kisses in the opening for every button he unbuttoned. Her fingers ran through his hair as she closed her eyes and let herself be finally swept away. She had missed him so much, but she still didn't want to risk anything.

----------------------------------

A/N Finally she lets everything go and let Will do to her what they both want...R&R please...I miss them...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not...**

Chapter 23.

Christmas was knocking at the door and Karen took Jack out for a little shoppingspree. She needed to buy the best present she could for Will. He had been there all the time, even when she didn't want him to be. He had been a huge support during the whole thing, from beginning to end even though he must have hurt so much too.

They went to Barney's and spent the entire day there, eating and shopping. Karen was acting normal and she even felt normal for the time being, like nothing bad had ever happened to her. Jack did his best to take her mind off everything for the day and he succeeded beyond his imagination. He joked around and goofing off, his specialty and he did it all for Karen.

"You know Kare, I love you" he said while they were sitting at a café, having coffee.

"Aww, honey, I love you too" she said and smiled at him.

He brightened and smiled back.

"What's the occasion?" she asked him.

"For what?"

"For telling me that you love me."

"Nothing much. Can't a gay man tell his straight woman friend that he loves her?" he asked a little snappy.

"Hey hey, what's with the snappiness? Don't snap at me or I'll slap you" she said and pointed a finger at him.

"Sorry" he said and sighed. "It's just that, well the thing between Grace and me, it seems like, well I might have some feelings for her too."

"You what?"

"Yeah, and I'm not sure I like it. I mean I do love her, I just never thought that I possibly could be in love with her. I mean I'm gay, right?"  
"Yes, honey you're as gay as they come."

"That's what I'm talking about, then why do I feel weird when we're together?"

"I don't know honey, maybe because she told you that she had feelings for you and maybe you feel kinda guilty that you don't have feelings for her?" Karen said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, that could be it" Jack said with a hopeful voice and took a large sip of his coffee.

"You need to find out though Jackie" Karen said.

"I know" he said and slumped his shoulders.

"Aww, my poor Jackie" she said and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go shop for the rest of the christmas gifts."

They got up, paid for the coffee and went about with their errands. Jack took her hand in his and led her to his favourite place at Barney's, the sweater department. A very cute guy had taken over his old job, that he had had years ago. Jack stood and watched the guy while Karen was browsing and rolling with her eyes at Jack, thinking about what he had said earlier about him having feelings for Grace.

"Jackie" she said to him.

He didn't hear her.

"Jackie" she said a little louder this time.

No respond, he was staring at the hunky piece of meat that had his old job. The guy was muscular, about his own height and size, brown eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights.

"Jackie" she said loud this time, smacking his arm.

He jumped and turned around and faced Karen.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I've been calling you for like five minutes, stop staring at that hunk and tell me about this sweater."

He looked at the brown, V-necked Abercrombie & Finch sweater. It would fit Will perfectly.

"Kare, that is Will. He'll look gorgeous in it."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, then buy it I shall. Go!" she urged him.

He looked confused.

"Go" she said again and moved her head in the direction where the hunk was standing, supervising his co-workers.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course" she answered and smiled at him.

He hesitantly left her and walked in the direction of the hunky guy, but he changed his mind and walked back to Karen.

"What are you doing here Jackie?" she asked "He's dreamy, go over there."

"No, I'm here with you and not on a man cruise" he answered and started browsing the sweaters on the displaytable.

She stared at him in awe, this was a new Jackie. The old Jackie would have gone and hit on that guy and left her where she was standing. She liked the new Jackie though.

--------------------------------

A/N Where will Jack and Grace stand towards each other? And how is it gonna go with Will and Karen? Find out more on the next episode of Love Heals...sorry, chapter, of Love Heals...

R&R people...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Nope, naha ... **

Chapter 24.

"So, what kind of plans do you have for Christmas, Gracie?" Will asked her.

They were sitting in his office, like old times, eating lunch.

"Nothing I guess. Jack might come over and eat dinner with me, but other than that, I have no plans. Mom and dad are celebrating Christmas in Florida, so I'm alone in New York basically" she answered.

"No, I thought that maybe you and Jack could come over to the manse and spend Christmas with me and Karen, what do you say?"

"I'd love to, but is Karen okay with that?"

"Yeah, she is. She's probably asking Jack right this very minute."

"Then fine, I'll be there" she said happily and took another bite of her salad.

"So, how are things with you and Jack?" Will asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about those feelings you had for him, do you still feel them?"

She looked down into her salad.

"You do, don't you? Oh Gracie" Will sighed.

She looked up at him and he saw a single tear falling from her eye. He got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Gracie" he whispered.

She choked a sob and blinked a couple of times to get rid of the tears and pulled away from him.

"It's OK Will" she said and looked down to the floor.

"Gracie, you two have got to talk everything out. I can't stand this anymore. I can't stand the two of you miserable. You mean to much to me."

He pulled her to him again, this time she stayed in his embrace, placing the side of her face against his chest, relaxing, feeling his warmth, heartbeats and after shave.

Suddenly the phone rang and Will reluctantly broke their hug, answering his phone.

"Will Truman" he said. "Oh, hi sweetheart. Yeah, she's here. Great. Okay. See you at home. Love you. Bye."

He hung up and turned to Grace.

"That was Karen."  
"I kinda figured that out" Grace said and smirked.

"Anyway" he said "she told me that Jack had accepted spending Christmas with us."

"Great" she said quietly.

"Gracie, promise me that you'll talk to him."

"I promise" she said.

Later that afternoon, Will got home all tired from a long day at the office. He was met by a mansion in complete darkness. He got scared. What had happened now? He hurried up to the library. She was not there. He hurried through the hallway, she was not in any of the rooms. He continued to her bedroom. The door was closed but he could see dim light underneath the door by the floor. He opened it and was amazed. There were candles everywhere. In the background he could hear soft pianomusic. Suddenly she was brought in sight, standing in the doorway to the bathroom where she had been. She was seductively leaning against the side of the doorway, wearing a red, satin nightgown, her hair down and in her hand she held two glasses of champagne.

He just stood there, his mouth open and staring at her.

"Well, well, finally you're home" she said with a seductive voice.

He couldn't make a sound, still standing and staring at her with an open mouth.

She walked up to him, giving him one of the champagneglasses, then putting a finger on his chin and pushed his mouth closed. She smiled a crooked smile at him.

"Well, say something" she said.

"Karen, I ... What's ... why ..." was all he got out.

"Since we can't celebrate our anniversary when we're supposed to and the way we want to, I thought we could do it tonight. Christmas Eve is just a couple of days away" she answered.

She put her glass to his, making a small clinking sound and brought it to her lips for a sip. He finally found himself again and brought his own glass to his lips and took a sip, never leaving her eyes with his.

He grabbed her gently by the waist and brushed his lips gently against hers. She grabbed his tie and pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. They parted for air and put their glasses down on the nightstand before starting a slow dance. He had his hands around her waist, while she had hers around his neck.  
When they stopped she grabbed his tie in a gentle grip and led him to the bed. As she sat down she let go of him and put her glass on the nightstand before patting on the spot next to her, indicating for him to sit down. He reached over her and put his glass on the nightstand next to hers, before brushing his lips against his on his way back.

He was really amazed by her, how she had changed. For just a few months ago, she had vowed that he would never touch her again, and now she's initiating it.

She looked him in the eyes and when he leaned down to kiss her, she didn't object but rather answered him by wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Once again they had to part for air.

"Karen, are you sure about this?" Will asked with a hoarse voice. He was aroused now, but he would never do anything she wasn't ready for.

"Yes, I am and I want this as much as you do" she whispered back.

He kissed her again, this time with more passion and with all that he had. He gently leaned her back on the bed, laying on top of her. He left her lips and planted small, but hot kisses down her chin and neck. He teased her soft spot on the neck and gently brushed the straps of the nightgown off her shoulders. He could her her panting and that got him more excited and painfully aroused. She was scratching his shirt, longing to feel his skin under her fingers. He took his jacket, tie and shirt off and laid down on top of her again, this time dragging the silky material of the nightgown further down her body, exposing her breasts for him. He let his tongue glide down, from her neck and to her breasts, flicking his tongue over one and letting his fingers work on the other, her panting had increased and her hands were in his hair.

His fingers left her nipple and gently started to drag the clothing completely off of her. He stopped what he was doing for a moment and hovered above her on his arms just taking in how beautiful she was. Her eyes were closed and he gently sunk down again, his lips on hers for a moment before taking off his pants.

He kissed her deep and passionately, leaving her lips longing for more and settling on her soft spot on the neck once more. He gently nibbled and licked it for a few seconds, hearing her whimper and took that as a sign to continue down her body.

He finally reached her wetness and she panted, trying to control her breathing. She was longing for him, feeling his tongue against her, feeling him inside her.

He gently and slowly licked her right where she wanted him to, and she whimpered. He continued and after a few moments he felt her stiffen and screaming out her release. She relaxed and was breathing hard.

"That went fast" he smiled at her.

"You're evil" she smiled back out of breath.

--------------------

A/N Well, what can I say now? R&R please...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Mmmm honey, no...  
Some explicit scenes in this chapter..**

Chapter 25.

The very next morning, Will woke up first. He yawned slightly and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He felt something heavy on him and his arm was unmobile. He looked down and saw her. His wife, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He remembered what had happened the night before and he smiled. Finally she had let him in and let him do what both had been longing for.

She stirred a little and woke up. Her head was laid on his chest, in her usual position, over his heart and her arm was laid across his stomach while he had his arms wrapped around her.

She moved a little and put her head on his shoulder instead and looked him in the eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered and brushed his lips against hers.

"Good morning" she whispered back and smiled.

Suddenly from the stereo a song started and he smiled when he recognized it.

"Honey, listen to this song" he said softly. "It's from me to you."

She looked at him with wonder in her eyes and when the lyrics started she smiled and kissed him passionately.

_Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day  
I couldn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
Well since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there  
Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day  
I never worry if it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl the sun always shines  
Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day  
It's a beautiful day  
Good morning day  
What a beautiful day_

They kissed during the whole song, neither wanting the moment to end.

"What do you want to do today?" Will asked her when their lips parted.

"Oh, I don't know" she answered and cuddled up to him.

He tightened his grip around her.

"I can't think of at least one thing that we can do" he said with a cheeky voice.

She laughed at him and gently smacked his chest.

"Hey, you dirty man" she said "We can't do that the entire day, what would people say about that?"

"Oh, I don't know what they would say, maybe that we're in love? And I can certainly do that the entire day" Will said and laughed.

"Oh honey ... no" she said and smiled "You can't."

"Umm...yeah I can, you wanna bet?" he asked and looked down at her with a cheeky smile before he leaned down to kiss her again.

She started laughing just when he kissed her, and stopped when his tongue craved entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips and let his tongue into her mouth, gently massageing her tongue. He rolled on top of her, kissing her deeper and with all that he had, lacing his fingers with hers for a moment before letting his hands slide along her body, down to her center. His fingers gently brushed over her and she started to pant immediately. He smiled when he heard her. His lips left hers and settled on her soft spot on the neck for a few seconds before sliding down her body, under the covers and down between her legs. Her panting increased as she felt his tongue against her now drenched center.

He flicked his tongue over her clit and heard her panting, which made him aroused. He left her longing for more while he slowly made his way up to her mouth again. There he let himself slip inside her, causing her to breathe hard and wrapping her arms around him, running her fingers up and down his back, digging her nails in his back.

He slowly thrusted in and out of her first, but soon got up the pace which led to both of them screaming out their orgasms at the same time.

When they were finished he lowered himself on top of her, laying there breathing heavy with his head on her chest. Her hands were softly caressing his hair. Her breathing calmed down pretty quick.

--------------------------

A/N Well, what can I say? I don't know...sorry if I get a certain song stuck on everybodys minds after this chapter...R&R people, R&R..


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope and...well nope again...**

Chapter 26.

'_Twas the night before christmas_

That very night Jack and Grace came over to spend the next few days together with Will and Karen.

When Grace and Jack had settled in in their bedrooms, they all got together in the library and just sat there, talking, enjoying each others company.

"So, how have you guys been?" Will asked.

"Well, it's been good" Jack said slowly and thoughtfully. "We've been talking to each other a lot lately and we've come to terms with everything and I'm gonna move back in again."

"That's great news, poodle" Karen said, softly tracing invisible patterns on Will's hand, which was placed on her shoulder, with her fingers.

Grace and Jack had done some serious talking the last couple of days. They had decided that they had to get together and talk everything out, and with everything they meant everything. Now they were almost as close as Will and Grace had been. Jack had also told Grace that he might have feelings for her, but he needed to sort everything out first before he could try it out with her. Grace understood fully, she was almost regretting telling him her feelings but it had been eating her inside out and she had to. He always told her that she shouldn't regret it, but she did anyway. She saw what agony he was in at the moment when it came to his emotions for her. If she had kept her mouth shut, maybe he wouldn't be in this agony. She hated to see him like this, but she couldn't do anything but let him figure everything out for himself.

They settled in the mediaroom for a movie. It ended in a popcorn fight before they crashed on the floor laughing, plocking popcorn off each other. Will laid on top of Karen and leaned down to kiss her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing back deeply and passionate. They were completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"Hey, you two, st ..." Grace said but couldn't finish the sentence before Jack kissed her with such heat that she was, well, shocked.

She was taken by complete surprise, but softened very soon and responded to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with passion and desire. His tongue massaged hers as he quietly groaned.

Suddenly he broke the kiss, retreaved and sat up with his head in his hands.

"Sorry Grace" he said quietly and choked back his sobs.

"Jack, what was that about?" she asked him with a soft voice.

"I don't know, I guess I got caught up in the moment" he said with regret in his voice.

"It didn't feel like it" she answered. "Do you have feelings for me Jack?"

He didn't answer but he nodded, barely visible but it was a nod.

"Well, where do we go from here then?" she asked him.

"I don't know" he whispered. "I do know that I can imagine giving a shot at this."

She watched him for a moment, then she took his hands away from his face and gently grabbed his sweater pulling him closer to her, their faces were just inches apart. She looked him in the eyes for what seemed like forever. He looked back and a minute or so later, he leaned down to kiss her.

Will and Karen hadn't noticed anything of their conversation, they were to busy with themselves at the moment, but before things got naked they stopped themselves suddenly remembering the two other people in the room.

They stopped with what they were doing and looked up, and what they saw made them first shocked but then they were smiling at each other and started making out again.

Jack and Grace was unaware that they had been spotted by their two friends. They were to busy making out at the moment.

A few minutes later the whole room was bright as the day, but neither of them noticing anything.

"Santa Maria" Rosario called out when she saw the two couples on the floor.

That's when the four of them suddenly realized that they were not alone anymore and they sat up, looking really embarrassed. Maybe not so much Karen and Will as Jack and Grace.

"Rosie, what are you doing here?" Karen asked her maid.

"I was suppose to clean in here tonight, remember?" the maid said with a voice that tried to conceal the delightment she felt.

Finally the four people understood what they had been feeling for a long time, and Rosario had known from the very first time she had met all four of them together.

--------------------------

A/N Sorry to disappoint some of you guys, but I just had to explore the possibility between Jack and Grace...  
Rosario is back..woohoo..


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope and well, nope again ...  
**_Some explicit scenes in this chapter..a warning .. _

Chapter 27.

_Christmas Eve_

The day of Christmas Eve was dawning. The four friends were sound asleep in their beds.

The soft light were crawling its way inside the house, throwing itself on the windows and passing through the cold glass. It travelled across the floor and up on the beds where it slowly made its way up towards the faces of the people who were sleeping and mischiefly tickled their eyelids.

Will stirred a little when he felt the warmth and light on his eyelids. He yawned and stretched his body. He felt a little stiff. He felt a weight against his side and looked down and saw the darkhaired beauty that was his wife and smiled.

Last night they had gone to bed after Rosario had caught the four of them in the act sort of speak. Then he remembered what had happened between Jack and Grace and he smiled. He had never in a million years thought that Jack could have feelings for a woman, and here he was now, having feelings for a woman and on top of it all, it was Grace.

Will looked up towards the window and saw the frost that glistened on the clear, cold glass that revealed what would be a beautiful day. The snow was lying thick on the ground and he thought about getting out with the three others later and have som fun in the snow.

He felt Karen stir a little and looked down. She blinked a little, yawned and stretched out her body against his, smiling up towards him.

"Good morning sweetie" he said softly.

"Morning honey" she answered.

"It's Christmas Eve" he said smiling at her.

"Yeah, well it's morning but it's Christmas" she giggled.

She snuggled up to Will, laying her arm across his stomach and her head on his shoulder. His arm were wrapped around her body and he tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him. They were laying there for a while, just enjoying each others warmth and company without a word being said.

"Maybe we should get up?" Will said questioningly.

"Nah, not yet" she said and cuddled closer, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"OK, then what do you have in mind?" Will asked and raised one eyebrow down at her.

"You filthy man" she laughed but didn't withdraw when he leaned down and kissed her.

He rolled on top of her, kissing her deeper by the second and with all that he had. His hands ran up and down her thighs, causing her to breathe heavier and spread her legs automatically. He felt her move and smiled in the kiss, he still was amazed at her reactions to what he was doing to her, everytime they made love he was amazed by her.

He left her lips and slowly ran the tip of his tongue down her chin and neck where he settled for a few seconds on her sensitive spot, just below her ear. He then ran lower down and opened the buttons to her pyjama shirt, for every button he undid he placed a kiss where it had been. He every now planted a kiss along her body while he ran his tongue downwards. Finally he reached the top of her pantyline and looked up, she had her eyes closed so he teased the skin on her belly first while running his fingers just inside the pantyline. His eyes never left her face and when she opened her eyes to look down at him he stopped what he was doing and smiled up at her. She smiled back and nodded.  
His fingers started to slide the panties off of her and she gasped slightly when air hit her center, which now was wet. He threw the panties on the floor and settled between her legs, slowly licking the inside of her thighs first, up and down before settling on the one spot where she really wanted him to be at that moment. The tip of his tongue flicked over her clit for a few seconds while she whimpered slightly at his actions. His fingers were tracing invisible patterns and lines on her legs while working upwards. His fingers finally reached their goal and he placed two of the inside of her while his tongue was flicking over her clit. He thrused his fingers in and out of her, first slow and then he quickened the pace. She had begun panting now and he felt her tighten around his fingers so he quit and worked his way upwards again, running the tip of his tongue up to her breasts, taking in the nipples one at a time in his mouth, sucking on them while he guided himself inside of her and started to thrust again, first slow and gentle and then faster and harder.

"Will" she whimpered through her panting "Right there, right there, dont' stop, don't stop."

He started to sweat as he was working his way in and out of her. Finally he felt her tighten around him and they came at the same time.

He lowered himself onto her, his head on her chest while they tried to calm their breathing. Her fingers were running through his hair.

"I love you Karen" Will whispered as he kissed her shoulder.

------------------------

A/N No, I'm not to satisfied with this chapter either, but I can't do it any other way...anyway R&R people...I yearn for them..


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Nope, not now either...**

Chapter 28.

'_Twas the night before Christmas_

_Grace's room_

After Rosario had walked in on them making out, Grace went to her room to sleep. She couldn't sleep however. She was twisting and turning in her bed. Soon the soft, satin sheets were a mess so she gave up the tries to go to sleep and instead went and sat in a chair by the window, looking out through the window into the dark, starry night.

Her thoughts ran wild. She pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin on top of them. She softly touched her lips with her fingertips and smiled at the thought of Jack kissing her.

She had actually never really kissed him, so she was really surprised that he was such a good kisser. She looked up at the stars that were glistening so bright and beautiful and daydreamed her way up there.  
An hour later she felt cold so she decided to go to the library to get a little warmer, the fire was burning in the fireplace so there was bound to be some warmth there.

_Jack's room_

After Rosario had walked in on them making out, Jack went to his room to sleep. However, he couldn't get relaxed. He was twisting and turning in his bed, making the soft satin sheets all messed up. He gave up and went to sit in a chair by the window, looking out into the starry, dark night. He leaned back into the chair and looked out the window up to the stars which were shining so bright and beautiful.

He was thinking about his make-out-session with Grace. She was a surprisingly good kisser, and he wasn't at all repulsed by kissing her which he thought that he would have been.

An hour or so later he was feeling a little cold so he decided that he would go to the library where the fire was burning in the fireplace so there was bound to be some warmth.

_Library_

Jack walked to the library to sit down by the fire. He froze in the doorway, he saw someone sit in front of the fire already. A redhead was sitting there. The same redhead that he had made out with earlier that night.  
She looked up when she heard him and froze too for a second and then she warmed up and motioned for him to enter and come and sit down next to her on the blanket that was laid out in front of the fire.

He entered the room and slowly walked up to her, sitting down next to her.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hi" he answered just as quiet.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"No, you?"

"No, not me neither" she answered and stared into the fire.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"I don't know, why don't we just go with the flow and see where it takes us?" she answered quietly.

She shivered slightly, the fire hadn't warmed her up yet and she was still a little cold. Jack noticed and wrapped his arm automatically around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to him to warm her up.

She leaned into his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat like this for a few moments, just enjoying the warmth from each other and the fire.

"So, Grace, I guess I better start taking you out on dates from now on then" he said.

"No, you don't have to do that Jack" she said, tilting her head back a little to be able to look him in the eyes.

His clear blue eyes dug deep into her green and made her weak. He had the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. Before she knew it, he had lowered his lips and pressed them against hers, first soft and then more firmly. The tip of his tongue ran across her lips, craving entrance to her mouth. She slightly parted her lips and let him explore her mouth with his tongue while he every now and then massaged her tongue with his.

He pulled her closer to him, before laying her down on the blanket with himself on top. He kissed her deep and passionately, softly caressing the small of her back with one hand and supporting himself on the other. They parted for air and he lifted himself up on his arms and hovered slightly over her, looking down into her eyes.

"Jack" she said breathless.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Make love to me" she whispered all out of breath.

He smiled and lowered himself on top of her, kissing her deeper and passionately with all that he had.

-----------------------------------

A/N Well, hope it's good...R&R people...


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Nope, no ownership...**

Chapter 29.

_Christmas Eve_

_Library _

Jack woke up first from the light that were travelling through the cold, frosty glass.

He tried to locate where he was and soon remembered what had happened last night. He looked down and saw Grace asleep on his shoulder with her arm across his stomach. His arm was wrapped around her body under the blanket. Her red hair framed her beautiful face and he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on top of her head.

She stirred a little and sleepily opened her eyes to look up at him. When she saw his blue eyes she smiled.

"Morning" he said softly.

"Morning" she answered still a little sleepy.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Like a baby" she said and smiled.

She cuddled up to him under the blanket to get a little more warmth. The fire had burned out so now it was little colder in the room than the night before. The fact that they were naked under the blanket contributed some too.

"So, was it OK?" Jack asked.

"Oh, it was great. You've got good instincts Jackie" Grace said and smiled up at him reassuringly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it was. Really."

He looked really uncertain but relaxed when she smiled at him.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this?" he said quietly.

"What?" she asked, thinking she might have heard it wrong.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this" he said a little louder for her to hear.

"Why shouldn't we? Jack, come on. Will and Karen are doing it, why shouldn't we?"

"I'm gay, that's why."

"Will is gay too."

"Yeah, but he's turned for Karen."

"And you can't turn for me?" she sounded hurt and a few tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I wish I can, I thought I could, but I can't" he said and looked so sad.

"Maybe we should get dressed?" Grace said sharply, wiping away her tears and sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest.

"Yeah, maybe" Jack said and sat up too.

They got dressed and snuck into their own bedrooms to sleep a little longer. Grace stopped by a window at the end of the hallway. She looked outside and saw that the snow was laying thick and in some places several feet deep.

Wiping away some stubborn tears she heard a noise and hurried back to her room to try to get some more sleep. When she passed the door to Karen and Will's bedroom she heard some heavy breathing and whimpering and she immediately understood what happened in there. She hurried past it, but stopped and looked back at it, thinking about eavesdropping but soon regretted it and hurried away back to her own bedroom. There was one time when she would have done it without hesitation, but she was now a changed woman, heck all four of them had changed a whole lot since Karen got raped. They had to change, it was inevitable.

She reached her bedroom and laid down on the cool, now not so smooth, sheets and pulled the covers over her. She thought about last night. It had been amazing. Jack had made love to her like she had only ever dreamed about. In spite of the fact that he had never been with a woman, he had made it into an incredible thing. Then she thought about what he had said before, that they shouldn't be doing this and she started crying again. In her heart she knew though that they couldn't be together. Jack was too much of a gay man to be able to be together with a woman. He had really tried and she loved him for it, but she knew that he would never change for anyone, not even her or Karen, his best friends.

He must feel really awful right now she thought. In a few hours they had to get up and eat breakfast and spend the next few days together, and she decided to try to get over Jack and just act normal around him. She knew she had to tell him how she felt about this and she would tell him, soon.

_Jack's room_

Jack crawled into bed and pulled the covers over him. He felt really awful for doing this to Grace. He really wanted to change and he had tried but he couldn't, not even for her or Karen, his best friends. He loved Grace, he really did, but he knew that he could never be in love with her. He hoped she knew that and he hoped that she would get over him. He promised himself that he would do whatever it took to help her, anything but turn straight.

He hadn't felt repulsed, no he hadn't but he also knew that making love to a woman was not his thing. There was something missing and that was something a woman would never get, unless she went through a sex change and somehow he seriously doubted that Grace would do that just to be with him.

-------------------------------------

A/N I hope this chapter is better...R&R people...I miss those reviews...


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing now either...  
**_Some explicit scenes_

Chapter 30.

_A few hours later _

Karen and Will was still in bed. He laid on his back with her on top of him, her head on his chest, trying to calm her breathing. They both were all sweaty and breathing heavily.

"Maybe we should get up, what do you say?" Will said. "I'm guessing Grace and Jack are eating breaktfast right about now."

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm good right here" she said lifting her head up and smiled at him.

"Me too, but we can't stay here all day with our friends down in the kitchen. They're here to see us, remember?" he smiled back and laughed a little.

"Yeah, right" she said and nodded, laughing a little too.

She started to giggle intensively when he started to tickle her. She rolled off of him, trying to get away from him, but he held her wrists firmly and lowered himself on top of her, kissing her neck again.

"I thought you said that we should get down to the kitchen for breakfast" she giggled.

He didn't answer but continued with what he was doing, knowing that she would soon react to his actions. She had one thought that fast disappeared again: 'He was really good at this.'

Soon enough she tilted her head to the opposite side and relaxed. Her breathing soon became heavier and she moaned slightly. His lips and tongue teased the soft, pale skin on her neck while he held her hands above her head.

He left her neck and ran the tip of his tongue on her skin down to her breasts. He let go of her hands and with one hand he gently started massaging her breast while his tongue and mouth was on the other. His free hand caressed her smooth skin down her body to her thigh. She started panting during his ministrations on her.

He left her breasts and ran the tip of his tongue down her belly and down to her wet center. He settled down between her legs and gently licked the inner of her thighs, carefully and slowly to give her a little torment. Her panting increased as he was doing this.

After several minutes of sweet torture he slowly closed in on her now soaked center. He looped his arms around the back of her thighs and made her lift off the bed slightly. He looked up at her face and she laid there with closed eyes, panting heavily. He smiled to himself, he loved how he made her pant like that. He loved everything about her, there wasn't one small detail or thing about her that he didn't like.

He lowered himself finally on her center, causing her to moan loudly. His tongue flicked fast over her clit as his two of his fingers were pushed roughly inside her, causing her to arch her back and scream out. He ran his fingers in and out of her in a slow pace while he also slowed down the pace with his tongue on her clit.

She grabbed the sheets in her fists, arching her back even higher while she moaned louder. He quickened the pace with both fingers and tongue.

"Oh God, Will" she panted, "right there, right there, don't stop, don't stop, faster, faster" she whimpered.

He smiled and complied her wish. He felt her tighten around his fingers so he withdrew his fingers and went up to kiss her neck again, feeling her guide him inside herself. After a few thrusts he felt her tighten again around him and they went together over the edge.

He laid down once again on top of her with his head on her chest, feeling her fingers run through his hair.

"I really do love you Karen" he said breathing heavily.

"I love you too Will" she answered, breathing just as heavily.

A few minutes later they had regained their strength and breathing enough to get up out of bed and went for a shower, separately. If they were going together they knew they would never get out of it.

Will showered first and when Karen was in there he got dressed and went downstairs. He knew that if he was staying when Karen came out, they would probably end up in bed again. She had that influence and impact on him. All he wanted to do was to love and make love to her.

_Kitchen_

He went to the kitchen were breakfast was ready and stood on a counter waiting for him and the rest. Jack was already there, picking on a plate that contained eggs, bacon and a couple of sausages and a french toast. A glass of orange juice stood next to it.

"Hey Jack" Will greeted him. "Merry Christmas."  
"Hey Will, merry Christmas" Jack said and smiled a faint smile.

"Uh oh, what's happened now?" Will wondered slightly worried.

"Nothing" Jack said.

"Jack, I know that look. You don't look like that and you don't pick your food if it's nothing."

"Alright, you've worn me down" Jack bursted out.

"Stop being such a drama queen" Will said.

"Very funny Chunky" Jack said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Oh come on Jackie, tell me what's wrong" Will said, now serious.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep so I went to the library to sit and think and get a little warmer by the fire" Jack started. "Grace was there, doing the same thing as me. We both felt a little cold so I put my around her shoulder so we could get a little warmer and well a few minutes later we got warmer alright. We ended up sleeping together."

"Wow, Jack. That's great" Will said.

"It gets worse" Jack said, sounding sad.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, this morning we woke up and I told her that I couldn't do this. I wished I could, I thought I could, but I can't." He covered his face with his hands and started shaking from sobs.

"Oh Jackie" Will said and gave his friend a hug.

---------------------------------

A/N What will happen to Grace and Jack? R&R people...


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Nope, not now either...**

Chapter 31.

_Hallway upstairs_

When Karen had finished getting dressed she left the bedroom and headed for the stairway. Halfway there she met Grace who just came out from her bedroom.

"Hi Grace" she greeted. "Merry Christmas."

"Hi Karen, merry Christmas" Grace said with a faint smile.

"Uh oh, what's happened now?" Karen asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on Gracie, I know that look. You would not make it if there was nothing."

"Oh alright" Gracie said slightly irritated. "Last night I couldn't sleep so I went to the library to think and get some warmth from the fire, 'cause it was a little chilly in my bedroom. Anyway, when I sat there, Jack came and he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders so we could draw warmth from each other and the fire. Well, we kinda ended up having sex."

"Gracie, that's great" Karen said smiling but stopped when Grace didn't smile back. "What's wrong with having sex?"

"Nothing, if the person you're having it with doesn't regret having sex with you."  
"Huh?"

"Jack, he said that this morning. Not the actual words but he said that he couldn't change for a woman, not even me or you."

Grace covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Gracie" Karen said and gave her friend a hug.

Grace hugged her back, needing the comfort for the moment. She knew that she had to try to get over Jack and the fact that they had had sex and she would. She had gotten over the fact that Will was first gay and now with Karen. This was just one more thing she had to get over. It wasn't like she had never done it before anyway.

When they got down to the kitchen they heard Will and Jack talking. Grace and Karen entered and they were greeted by the guys as if nothing had happened.

Grace even gave Jack a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her with gratitude in his eyes, and she knew that they would be alright.

They ate their breakfast and then decided that they would go out and play a little in the snow, so they put on some thicker clothes and mits and hats and then they were ready to go.

They went outside all dressed up for a little air. Jack started to run around in the snow like the old Jack used to do and throw snow up in the air and crawl in the snow. He started to make snowangels and he got Grace to join him in the snow to make snowangels too.

Will and Karen stood next to them, watching them act like children again. It's been a while since they did that and they enjoyed it.

Will stood behind Karen and had his arms wrapped around her, resting his chin on her shoulder while they were watching Grace and Jack acting like kids.

Suddenly a snowball hit Will in the head. His head shot up and stared at Jack and Grace.

"Who did that?" he asked at his two, now sitting, friends.

Jack pointed to Grace, who was pointing at Jack.

"Oh you guys are so dead" Will said and laughed, picking up snow and molded it to a ball.

He threw it at Grace and then hurriedly picked up some more and threw at Jack.

Soon a full snowballfight was on, Grace and Jack on one team and Karen and Will on the other team.

An hour later the four was stumbling inside for lunch. Their clothes were soaking wet, but they had had so much fun. It had been such a long time since the four of them had that much fun, to long.

"My newly scrubbed floor" Rosario moaned out to them.

"Oh chill out Rosie" Karen said giggling at her maid's facial expression.

Secretly Rosario was of course pleased to see her friend and boss so happy again, it had been to long, but she had to obtain her professionalism towards the group so she did.

"I think we better get out of these clothes and get warmed up." Karen said to the other three.

"Yeah, good idea" Will said mischiefly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Eww, that's to much info" Jack and Grace said at once, making a face of disgust.

They were of course not disgusted but they played along.

All three hurried up to their respective bedrooms to get changed and to get a hot shower.

"Care for some company?" Will asked Karen as he joined her in the shower.

"Why not?" she said and smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind and his lips on her neck.

His lips teased her soft spot, nibbling slightly which caused her to moan a little. She rested on her arms against the wall in front of her as Will teased her skin with his lips, tongue, fingers and hands. One of his hands slid down from her breasts to her wet center where he roughly inserted two fingers, causing her to throw her head back against him, moaning and panting. He withdrew a minute later, turned her around to face him, lifted her up in his arms while she guided himself inside her.

She rode him fast and hard and minutes later they went over the edge together.

"I love you so much Karen" Will mumbled against her shoulder which he was kissing through the heavy breathing.

---------------------------------

A/N What is next in store for our fab four? Stay tuned and please review to make this story come to an end...R&R people..


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters...**

Chapter 32.

Christmas Eve came and went. The four friends ate a very nice dinner of turkey and all the other stuff that you eat on Christmas. A lot of wine was also being poured. The fire in the fireplace burned all night long, warm and inviting.

Christmas Day came and it promised to be a beautiful day. The gifts were being dealt out on the morning and everybody just had the best time.

Jack and Grace seemed to get along just fine, and actually they were. They had been talking a little the night before, just before they went to bed and they had come to terms with the fact that they had been sleeping together once but that was it and nothing more would ever happen between them. Grace was a little sad but she didn't want to loose Jack as a friend. He had grown on her during all that had happened. They still lived together and they were going to continue to live together. Jack was now Grace's new Will.

The entire holiday went by so fast that they were awestruck. It had been such a nice holiday for the four of them, just hanging out like they used to do.

"It's time for us to go home now I guess" Grace said two days later.

"Yeah it is" Jack agreed.

"This was so much fun and thank you guys for having us here" Grace said to Will and Karen.

"Oh Gracie, we've missed you two so much. It was a blast to have you here" Will said hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, it really was" Karen agreed hugging Jack tightly.

They switched so that Karen and Grace were hugging and Jack and Will. Karen refused to let go for a second but finally did. She had tears in her eyes when she looked Grace in the eyes.

"Oh sweetie" Grace said and hugged her again, kissing her cheek.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying" she sobbed.

"It's OK, Karebear" Jack said and joined in the hug.

Will joined to so now the four of them were together on one big grouphug. Finally after several minutes, the four let go and Jack and Grace left the mansion to go home. Will and Karen stood by the window watching them walk away hand in hand.

"They seem to have worked out all their problems" Will said as he stood behind Karen with his arms wrapped around her.

"Yeah, it does" she answered and leaned back into his warm embrace.

She felt his hot lips on her neck and tilted her head to the side and let him tease her slightly.

"Can I clean the guestrooms now ms Karen" they heard Rosarios voice behind them.

"Yes you can" Karen answered and released herself from Will's grip.

She headed for the stairs to go up to the library. Will watched her go away and he wanted to come after her but he knew that she needed some time alone sometimes and this was one of those times. Instead he went to the downstairs bathroom to get a cold shower and then to fix a snack in the kitchen.

Karen went upstairs to the library, thankful that Will didn't come after her. She needed to be alone for the time being, alone to think. She sat down in front of the fire in the library. She watched the hypnotizing flames dance around in the fireplace in different colors, yellow, orange, red and sometimes blue.

She thought about everything that had happened the last few years and thought that she had had her share of sad events now. Not one more sad thing was allowed to happen to her from now on. Her marriage would last, she would not loose her friends and she would not get pregnant so that threat was gone too, the threat of having to loose another baby. She still wasn't completely healed from the miscarriage. She had stopped the frequent sessions with dr Martin and only went to one occasionally.

She closed her eyes and felt them well up again when she thought about the miscarriage. She thought that she was being punished for getting raped and about the abortion. It had been quite some time since those two events happened but still it felt like she was getting punished. A few tears made their way down her cheeks and she just let go. Her heavy sobbings filled the library. It had been some time since she cried for the rape and abortion, but now she did just that and for everything else that had happened.

------------------------

A/N Awww poor Karen...how I wish Will was there to comfort her...R&R people..


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Still not saying it, but saying "See earlier chapters...:"**

Chapter 33.

New Years came and Karen started to feel tired. She brushed it off as the stress of memories and the holiday.

At New Years Eve, Karen and Will was alone. Jack and Grace was out on a date, but not together. They had started dating other men again and so far it had gone pretty good for both of them. Nothing to serious but still.

Will and Karen sat in the library in front of the fireplace where a warm, inviting fire was burning. They shared a two-seated couch. They both were leaning backwards against the back of the couch, holding a glass of champagne in one hand and holding each others free hand, their fingers laced together.

Karen yawned slightly and took a sip.

"Tired sweetheart?" Will asked and brought her hand to his lips.

"Nah, just a little" she said sounding a little sleepy.

"You wanna go to sleep?"

"No, not yet. It's not even midnight yet" she answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"So, how was your appointment today?" Will asked to change the subject.

"It went good I think. We talked about my memories alot."

"Memories? Do they come up often?" Will asked.

"Sometimes they come up, lately they've come up quite often" she said sounding a little sad.

"Why haven't you told me sweetie?" Will asked concerned.

"I don't want you to worry about me more than you already are" she answered.

"Sweetie, I worry because I love you and I want you to be OK" Will said.

"I know" she answered. "I love you too."

"Talk to me sweetie."

"No, I don't know. Maybe when I'm ready, is that OK sweetie?" she asked and looked at him with her hazel eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Of course it is" he answered. "Just tell me when you're ready OK?"

"Yes sweetie" she said.

Will scooted over to sit closer to her, kissing her temple and then leaning down to kiss her lips. They hesitantly broke apart, looking into each others eyes, brown eyes meeting hazel eyes.

"I love you" Will whispered, his lips just inches apart from hers.

She felt his hot breath on her lips and she leaned back, putting down her glass on a nearby table. He put down his glass next to hers before he leaned down to kiss her again, this time deeper than the first one. He pushed her against the back of the couch, kissing her with all that he had, burying one of his hands in her hair while the other was placed on her thigh.

"Happy New Year" they heard Rosario's voice from the doorway.

They broke apart, looked at their watches and saw that it was midnight.

"Happy New Year Rosie" Karen and Will said.

The maid went away and left them alone. She was so happy that the two had found their way back to each other again and that her boss was happier.

"Happy New Year sweetheart" Will whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

She tilted her head to the opposite side while her hands were in his hair, messing it up. He trailed a line of kisses down her neck to her shoulder, kissing her on top of the fabric to her blouse. She leaned her head back, allowing him to do whatever he wanted at that moment. He unbuttoned a couple of buttons on her blouse, pulling it off her shoulders exposing her pale, delicate skin. He kissed, licked and gently bit the skin on her shoulders, causing her to breathe heavier.

"Maybe we should move this into the bedroom" she panted as his lips gently kissed her shoulders and neck.

He stopped what he was doing, getting out of the couch and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

_Next morning_

The very next morning was the very first day of the new year. Karen woke up just as the first light shone through the cold, frosted windows. She was laying cuddled up to Will, her ear right over Will's heart. She could feel his heartbeats as well as hear them, his heart beat at a steady pace which was really soothing.

Suddenly she felt very queasy and she had to rush out of bed, down to the hall and to the bathroom. Bending over the toilet she emptied her stomach.

When she was finished, she flushed the toilet, washed her face and rinsed her mouth before getting back to bed. Luckily Will hadn't woken up from her hurry to get out of bed.

"Must've been something in the food last night" she thought. "Rosie is dead meat."

---------------------------------------

A/N What could it be? Was it really the food? Or something else? Stay tuned..in the mean time REVIEW PEOPLE...


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: NO OWNERSHIP DAMMIT**

Chapter 34.

A few hours later Will woke up, yawned and rubbed his eyes with the fingers of his free hand. He looked down and saw Karen sound asleep, cuddled up against him having wrapped his arm around her. Her delicate features were so peaceful and beautiful that Will's heart ached. He still couldn't believe that this woman had said yes to marrying him. He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on her, it had been at Grace's office when she just had been hired.

_Flashback_

"_Grace are you ready for lunch?" Will asked as he entered her office._

_He stopped in his tracks at the door when he saw the darkhaired, petite woman sit at a desk just in front of him. _

"_Yes, just give me a second" Grace answered. "Oh, by the way, Will this is my new assistent, Karen Walker."_

"_Hi, I'm Will" he greeted and reached out his hand for her to shake._

_She just looked at him, holding her thick magazine. First she looked at his hand and then his face._

"_Oh honey I don't greet people."_

_He took back his hand, looking very confused but soon shrugged it off and turned to Grace.  
__  
"I'm ready now Will" Grace said, coming out from the swatchroom holding her coat and purse. "I'm off for lunch and I'll be back in an hour" she said to Karen._

_Karen didn't say a word, just sat and flipped through the pages of her magazine._

_Grace just shrugged her shoulders and left the room with Will behind her. Before he left the room he turned around in the doorway and stole another glance at Karen. _

_She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen._

"Honey, what are you thinking about?" Karen's voice brought him back to the present.

"So you finally woke up" Will said, smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I did" she answered.

"I just thought about the first time we met" he said and leaned back again into the pillow.

She lifted her head slightly from his shoulder.

"Yeah, just when you've gotten hired I showed up to take Grace for lunch" he said.

"Oh yeah that's right." She remembered now.

"Yeah, and when we left you were sitting there, flipping through one of your thick magazines."

"How'd you know that?" she asked.

"Well for starters, that's what you were doing when I got there and you never put it down when I was there and second, I turned around in the doorway before I left."

She turned around to lie on her stomach, supporting herself on her forearms.

"I just had to steal one last look at you" Will said, smiling at her. "You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen at that point."

"At that point? You've seen anyone after that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Are you jealous?" Will giggled. "No, I've never seen any other woman who could match you in beauty."

He sat up, grabbed her and turned her around so she laid on her back in his arms.

"Karen Walker Truman, I love you with all my heart and all my soul. I am the luckiest man in the world because I have you as my wife. I would go to the end of the world and back just for you. I'd walk through fire and ice for you. I would take your place in hell for you, you know the one which already had been reserved for you." He laughed at the last remark.

She smacked his arm but at the same time she blushed. A man had never, ever spoken so affectionately and lovingly to her, never.

He leaned down to kiss her, she met him halfway with hungry lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him deeper.

Suddenly she pulled back, feeling queasy again and rushed to the bathroom. Will looked very confused and worried. He followed her and helped her hold her hair out of the way.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

She couldn't answer because right then she was overwhelmed by another wave of nausea and she bent over the toilet again, emptied her stomach.

When she was done, she flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash her face and rinse her mouth again.

Will was watching her with worrying eyes. When she turned around she said:  
"I don't know, maybe something in the food last night."

"This is the first time she felt nauseous?"

"Yeah, well earlier once this morning but that's it."

"Oh OK."

"Why?" she asked.

"I thought that you might be ... you know" Will said with a voice of longing.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry but I'm taking birthcontrol pills."

"You what?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I don't want to risk it again."

Will held out his arms for her and she willingly went to him, glad that he wasn't upset about it. She had never told him that she used protection because she was afraid that he would get angry.

"I'm sorry Will, I know you want to have kids, but I don't wanna risk it again" she said, shivers in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"Shh, honey it's OK, I understand" Will said, resting his chin on top of her head while he had his arms wrapped around her tightly, one hand soothingly rubbing her back.

His eyes glistened with tears of sadness. He really wanted to have kids, sure they could always adopt but he wanted one with Karen.

---------------------------------------------

A/N Aww...sadly but true, Karen uses protection without Will's knowledge, how sad is that? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS...GOTTA HAVE THEM...otherwise this story might not get finished...


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: See the earlier chapters for crying out loud...**

Chapter 35.

The next day, Karen felt a whole lot better. The nausea had gone away so she shrugged it off as foodpoison or stomachflu.

"Good morning sleepy head" she said softly to Will as he opened his glancing down at her.

She still laid all cuddled up to his side with his arm wrapped around her.

"Morning sweetie" he greeted, slightly hoarse from sleep. "How're you feeling today?" he asked.

"Much better. I think it just was a stomachflu" she answered smiling.

"That's good" he said, not showing any emotions in his voice.

"Yeah, and honey I'm sorry for getting your hopes up. I know you want kids, I do too but I'm to afraid" she said.

"I know you're afraid but I still want to have kids, and I want them with you. I can wait until you're ready though" he said, sounding a little sad.

She didn't say anything but cuddled up closer to him, feeling him tighten his arms around her. She couldn't help but feel guilty for everything, and now she had hurt the most important person in her life.

'What am I gonna do?' she thought. 'I want kids, and so does Will, but I'm to scared. I don't want to loose another one, I can't take that.'

January and February, with their weddinganniversary which they celebrated by going out to a restaurant and eat a fancy dinner, went by as did March. She didn't feel as tired anymore and she went to her sessions, she had on her own initiative gone at least once a week.

The last few of sessions dr Martin had based the meetings on Karen's fear of having a child of her own. It was a subject that Karen really didn't want to discuss, even though she wanted kids of her own. First she was hard as steel and didn't let anything sink in or break through the walls around her heart but finally they were being pulled down and she started to let go of her pain and fear. Will always went with her to her sessions even though he was waiting in outside.

After one session in early April, she came out drying her eyes with a Kleenex and Will immediately sprung to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively.

"So, I get to see you next week then, mrs Truman?" dr Martin said gently from the doorway.

"Yes, I will come" she answered with a shivering voice.

The door was shut and Will wrapped her up in his arms as she buried her face in his chest.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking about kids. I'm still to afraid of having one."

He didn't say anything, but he understood even though he wanted kids, and he knew that she did too. A few moments passed and they released their grip on each other. She dried her eyes and threw away the Kleenex in a litterbin. Will took her hand and together they left dr Martin's office.

They went for a long walk in Central Park. The snow had disappeared almost completely but it was still cold. The air was crisp and fresh still.

They walked hand in hand in silence for a while, enjoying each others company and presence.

"I think spring is in the air" Will said suddenly.

"Yeah, I think so too" Karen answered.

The sun was shining and the sky was clearblue without a single cloud. The snow that was left was also slowly thawing away, leaving wet trails on the asphalt.

They sat down on a bench, eating a hotdog and drinking a cup of coffee, they watched the world go by, most people in a hurry.

Finally about an hour or so later, they started to feel cold so they got up and went home.

At night she started to think about giving up the birthcontrol pill. She started to feel ready again. She had done a lot of thinking and there were never any guaranties in life, and both Will and her wanted a child so badly that it started to take over and push away her fear.

She stood in the bathroom, holding the chart in her hand, noticing that there is a couple of pills to many. She must have forgotten to take them. Her hand clasped her mouth and she drew in a sharp breath.

--------------------------

A/N Uh oh...what a bad chapter I know? But I can't get it out any other way...so sorry...Anyways, R&R though I totally understand if you don't want to ...


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Get over it already...**

Chapter 36.

_A month later_

A month later she woke up, feeling very queasy. She stayed in bed as long as she could but finally she had to surrender and rush to the bathroom, waking Will up in the process. He stirred as he felt her rush out of bed, rubbed his eyes and then followed her.

When he found her in the bathroom she was bended over the toilet.

"Oh honey, another stomachflu?" he asked, sounded worried when she was done for the time.

She didn't answer because she had another wave come over her again and she emptied her stomach.  
When she was done she flushed, sat down on the floor and covered her face with her hands.

Will sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"No, this time I don't think it's stomachflu" she answered, sobbing.

He watched her questioningly.

"What do you mean, it's not the stomachflu? What else could it be?"

"I think I might be ... "she sobbed.

"Might be ... ? What?"

"Pregnant" she answered.

"I thought you were on the pills?"

"Yes, I was but I noticed a week ago that I must have forgotten to take a couple. Besides they're not foolproof."

"Oh honey" Will said.

He was happy but at the same time sad. He wished he could make her fears and pain go away. In a way he wished that Grace never had hired her, because if she didn't Karen would not feel this, or go through this right now.

"Maybe you should see a doctor today huh?" Will said softly, giving her a gentle squeeze.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I need to see one today."

_At the doctors office_

"Well, from what I can see from these tests, you are very much pregnant mrs Truman" the doctor said.

All three was sitting in his office, the doctor, Will and Karen. When the doctor said the word pregnant, Karen flinched and squeezed Will's hand even tighter than before.

"How far gone am I?" she asked with a barely audible shiver in her voice.

"From what I can see, about 6 or 7 weeks" the doctor answered.

There was not a sound to be heard in the room when the doctor had uttered those words. Karen knew that she was pregnant because she had forgotten to take those two pills.

"I would like you to come in every month mrs Truman" the doctor said, "so we can check that everything is going fine and for some tests."

"I'll make sure she goes" Will said, squeezing Karen's hand.

"Alright, then I'll see you in a month then" the doctor said.

"Thank you dr Collier" Will said getting out of the chair and shook the doctors hand.

Karen didn't say anything but got out of the chair very absentmindedly and shook the doctors hand before taking Will's and walking out of the office and out of the hospital.

They went for a walk in Central Park to allow Karen to get together, she felt like she was surrounded by fog making everything blurry.

Will had a steady grip on her hand, looking really worried. He knew just how afraid she was, but he was there to make sure that nothing happened this time. She was going to rest as much as possible, he would make sure of that.

The weather was clear. The spring had begun and turned into almost summer. Will steered her towards a bench near a fountain. She still walked around all absentmindedly. Will was worried about her.

"Honey, are you OK?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked confused. "Yeah, I'm fine" she answered, "just peachy."

"How are you feeling about this?"

"About what?"

"You being pregnant?"

"I don't know. I mean I kinda knew before we went to the doctor, but now that I really know for sure, I guess I'm feeling kinda good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" she said, actually meaning it.

"Good, should we go home? You need some rest?"

"Nah, I can sit here for a little while."

She leaned her head onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as they were watching the people go by minding their own business.

----------------------------

A/N Is all good for now? Or forever? Find out more in later chapters... R&R people R&R...


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing..**

Chapter 37.

At home Karen went straight to bed, it had been a very rough day for her and she needed some rest. Will entered the bedroom with a tray of food and drinks.

"Honey, can we wait to tell Grace and Jack about this?" Karen asked. "I don't wanna jinx anything now."

"Yeah, sure, we can wait for a while, but eventually they're gonna notice" Will answered and put the tray over Karen's legs.

"Yes, but until then, could we wait?" she asked and picked up the juiceglass to take a sip.

"Of course. It's all your decision and I want you to be happy. I love you Karen, you know that right?" Will said.

"Yeah, I do and I love you too" she answered.

They ate together in silence and when they were done, Will took away the tray and carried her out on the balcony in the library.

"I can walk by myself Will, and wasn't I suppose to get some rest and sleep?" she said, giggling.

"Yes, you can and you shall but it's such a lovely weather and I want you to enjoy it. Fresh air is also important you know" he said and smiled at her.

"As fresh it could get in New York" she giggled.

He laughed and tickled her a little. She squirmed in his arms and he almost dropped her so he stopped that, he didn't want to risk anything. He sat her down in a chair on the balcony and sat down on a chair next to her, holding her hand. She got up out of the chair and sat down in his lap instead, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning down and kissed him.

He got surprised first but soon kissed her back. She got out of his lap, her lips still pressed to his as she started to pull him with her inside again.

"Are you sure about this Karen? You're supposed to rest now" Will said.

"Yes I was supposed to" she smiled at him and pulled him by the arm inside and into the bedroom, closing the door.

She turned to him, grabbing him by his t-shirt and pulling him down to her, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. He gently lifted her up and carried her to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

"This is the last time for quite some time that we will do this, so we better enjoy it" she whispered in his ear as they broke apart.

He looked her in the eyes and understood.

"Yes" was all that he answered.

He leaned down and kissed her again. She laid flat on her back on the bed with him gently on top of her, supporting most of his weight on his arms. He slowly lowered himself on top of her, getting off his arms to be able to unbutton her shirt.

He slowly and gently made love to her.

_Next day_

The very next day, Karen woke up first and noticed that both she and Will was naked under the covers and she smiled at the memory. It had been an incredible experience. Will had never made love to her so gently and carefully. He always made sure she had the most pleasure sure, but not like this, it had been truly amazing.

She felt him stir a little and looked up at his face and saw him look down on her with so much love in his eyes that it almost brought tears in her eyes.

"I love you" he mumbled, still a little sleepy, and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too" she whispered and kissed him back.

-----------------------------------

A/N I surely hope everything will go well this time...R&R people...and btw isn't Will sweet?


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: What do you want from me?**

Chapter 38.

_August_

In August, Karen was very much pregnant. Everything had gone smoothly so far. She had gone to her doctors appointments at least once a month as well as her therapist. She was now in her fifth month, and she was beginning to show. Her cravings was getting more and more weird too. Both her and Will figured that it was time to tell both Jack and Grace.

One night they were all together at Grace's and Jack's apartment. Grace and Jack had invited them to dinner.

"So guys, we have something to tell you" Karen said when they were sitting in the couch just hanging out, talking.

Grace and Jack looked curious at her.

"Well, I am careful this time 'cause I don't wanna jinx anything, but I think it's time you guys find out why I'm acting all weird all the time" Karen said.

"Yes, you have been acting really strange, and you've quit your job?" Grace said.

"Yes, well I need my rest 'cause I'm not taking any chances this time" Karen said.

"This time?" Jack asked, looking very confused.

"Yes, poodle" Karen answered.

Karen grabbed both Grace's and Jack's hands and put them on her stomach. Both of them understood immediately and lit up.

"Oh my God, Karen" Grace said and smiled a big smile, hugging Karen gently.

"Karen" Jack said and smiled a big smile hugging her too.

"How far gone are you?" Grace asked.

"I'm in the fifth month right now" she said and smiled happily.

"Oh my God, that's so awesome Kare" Jack said and put his head on her shoulder and cuddled up to her.

She leaned her head on his head and smiled happily. Right now she was so incredibly happy, here she was surrounded by her two best friends and her husband whom she loved so much. She loved all three of them so much that it hurt. Now she was gonna have a fourth person in her life that she would love just as much, if not more.

Grace leaned her head to Karen's other shoulder, holding her hand on Karen's stomach still. All three were sitting close, just enjoying each other. Will stood in the kitchen, drying up some dishes and watched them. He smiled when he saw them sitting so close.

He finished the dishes and went and sat down on the coffeetable in front of the three most important people in his life. He watched the three people enjoy each other as he took Karen's hand in his and smiled at her.

"Guys, this has been some wonderful night but I think it's time for us to get home and get some rest, what do you say Karen?" Will asked.

"No, don't go" Grace pouted, her head still on Karen's shoulder.

"Exactly, don't go" Jack echoed, also pouting with his head still on Karen's shoulder.

"Sweeties, we gotta go" Karen said softly to Jack and Grace. "I don't want to, but we have to."

"Can't you stay here for tonight? You can have my bed" Jack asked, holding his hand on her stomach.

Karen looked at Will with pleading eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"OK, we can stay for the night" he smiled.

"Yay" Jack clapped his hands together and flew up to get his bedroom ready for Karen to sleep in.

"In fact, why don't we just for tonight, switch girls Jackie? You share your bedroom with Karen?" Will said. "And I can share with Grace. It's been a while, why don't we?"

"Are you sure Will?" Jack asked with big, hopeful eyes.

Will giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, why don't we?"

Grace flew up too, and into her bedroom to get it ready. It had been so long since she and Will had been laying in bed, just talking.

--------------------------------------

A/N Aww wasn't this sweet? Hopefully everything will go fine even though she told them... R&R people, R&R...my muse is craving them...


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: What should go here? Oh yeah, no ownership...**

Chapter 39.

They made ready for the night and Karen and Will kissed goodnight before going to their new sleeping arrangements, knowing that there wouldn't be much sleep that night.

_Jack's bedroom_

"Kare, I'm so happy for you" Jack said as he made the bed with her watching him.

"Oh poodle, thank you" she smiled at him.

She was seated in a chair while he made the bed. She watched as he changed the sheets and propped up the pillows and fixing the covers.

When he was done, he straightened his back and gave her his hand to help her stand up. She didn't need any help yet but she was going to, so she thought that she might as well get used to that so she took his hand and stood up. When she stood up, he didn't let go of her hand. She turned and looked at him.

"What is it poodle?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I just ... I just can't come over that you're going to be a ... " he said but couldn't finish the sentence before Karen put a finger to his lips, making him quiet.

"Honey, don't say it, 'cause I still can't believe it myself and I don't wanna jinx it so please don't say anything."

He nodded and kissed her finger which was still on his lips.

"Dance with me Kare" he said softly.

"Oh honey" she said and smiled.

"Please?"

"OK" she answered and put her hands on his shoulders while his were on her hips.

They softly swayed close together in silence. Jack lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you so much, and I've missed this."

She looked him in the eyes and her own eyes started to well up.

"Oh honey, I have missed this too, but you know I'm married now. We can't play around like we used to."

"I know, but we still can dance, right?"

She giggled a little.

"Yes we still can dance."

She laid her forehead on his chest, wrapping her arms round him, inhaling his aftershave. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, just enjoying this moment with his best friend.

An hour later Karen and Jack was in bed, Jack was sitting up with Karen's head on his chest and her arm wrapped around him as he had his arms around her.

It felt really familiar and so easy for them to lie like this. Suddenly Jack started to snore lightly. Karen smiled but soon had to get out of the room to keep her hearing. She gently released herself from Jack's grip and stood for a few seconds to watch her best friend and poodle sleep like a child. She gently brushed his hair from his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before getting out of the bedroom to sleep on the couch.

_In Grace's bedroom_

Will helped Grace to change sheets in the bed and to fix it up before he reached out for her hand, pulling her to him giving her a hug.

"Thank you Grace" he whispered in her ear.

"For what?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"For being here, for being you, for helping Karen, for helping Jack, for helping me" he answered.

"That's nothing Will, I would do it again in a heartbeat" she whispered back, tightening her grip around his neck.

"That's what I love you for" he whispered, tightening his grip around her waist.

They started to slowly sway to the music that was softly coming out of the speakers of her stereo, still hugging.

An hour later, Will and Grace was in bed, talking. Will sat up with Grace's head on his chest and her arm wrapped around him as he had his arms around her.

It felt so familiar and easy. Suddenly Will heard deep breaths coming from Grace. Soon she started to snore and he smiled. He had almost missed those snores.

Soon they got so loud however that he had to get out, otherwise he was going to loose his hearing.

He gently released himself from her and got out of bed. He stood for a few seconds watching his best friend and life partner sleep before getting out of the bedroom to sleep on the couch.

----------------------------

A/N Where do we go from here? If you read next chapter you might find out... in the mean time R&R people..


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: In spite of a try for all forty chapters ... no**

Chapter 40.

When Will came out in the livingroom, he saw a dark figure sitting in the couch. He immediately recognized Karen's shadow.

"Honey, what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping with Jack?" Will said and giggled when he realized what he had said.

She looked up at his face, which was hardly visible in the darkness. Only a couple of streetlights shone in with a dim light and there was a dim light coming from under the door. She giggled too.

"I thought you were sleeping with Grace" she answered and giggled some more.

"Yeah well, I had forgot that she snores and sounds like, well a sawmill."

"Yeah? Jack is no better."

"So how'd it go for you two?" Will asked.

"Well, we talked and we've missed each other, we danced a little. You?"

"Pretty much the same" Will said and sat down next to her, leaning back against the couch.

She leaned back and put her head on his shoulder, her legs in his lap and her arms around his neck and relaxed. Her eyelids grew heavier as she felt Will tightening his grip around her body, his fingertips softly drawing invisible circles on her arm and on her now barely showing belly. They both smiled when he did that. She fell asleep soon enough, relaxed and in Will's embrace.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy too, but he couldn't sleep with her like that. If he did they both would be so stiff and sore the next morning. He gently laid down with her on top of him instead.

_Next morning_

Next morning Jack woke up pretty early and noticed that he was alone in his bed. He searched the room with his eyes but no sign of Karen. He got out of bed and put on a robe and went outside. In the livingroom he stopped in his tracks when he saw the two people in the couch. He tilted his head at the sight and smiled. His two best friends who made each other as well as him so happy were laying in the couch, Will on his back with Karen on her stomach on top of him with her head on his chest. A couple of strands of her darkbrown hair had fallen in front of her face and Jack couldn't resist to tuck them gently back behind her ear. She didn't wake up and he went back inside his own bedroom to let the two people sleep a little while longer.

Grace woke up a few minutes later and searched her room with her eyes, but couldn't find Will anywhere. She got out of bed and went outside. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the two people in the couch and she smiled. They looked so sweet and innocent. Will had his arms wrapped protectively around Karen's body while she had hers beneath her on his chest. Grace walked back to her bedroom to sleep a little longer and let the two people in the couch do the same and she fell asleep again with a smile on her lips.

A few minutes after Grace left, Will woke up. He felt a heavy load on top of him and he opened his eyes and he saw what it was and he smiled. She could lay there all day if she wanted to, he didn't mind. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her body and closed his eyes again.

She stirred a little when she felt him tighten his grip and she opened her eyes and remembered where she was. She smiled when she thought about what had happened during the night. She lifted her head up and looked up in his face. He had his eyes closed but when he felt her lift her head up he opened them and looked into her hazel eyes and smiled. She smiled back and got up from her position on top of him. She sat up in the couch, stretched out her body a little and yawned. Will did the same thing.

"Morning sweetheart" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Morning honey" she answered and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

He smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him and deepened the kiss. The kiss was deep but tender and lasted long. Finally they had to break apart for air and they panted slightly.

"I miss you" Will whispered.

"I miss you too" she answered. "But no honey, I can't risk anything this time."

--------------------------------

A/N Wow, 40 chapters..who'd have thought that when I begun Promise me? Anyway, R&R for now sweethearts...


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Nah, nope and no**

Chapter 41.

_Karen's and Will's home that night_

Will planned on a romantic dinner for Karen. It might take her mind off of things which would do her some good he thought. He had some help from Rosario who was doing all the cooking while Will was setting it up on the balcony.

It was a clear late August night. The moon shone full and the stars were shining brightly. It was not much wind so he was able to have some candles out on the balcony. She was in the bathroom taking a bath so he knew that he would have some time to finish the settings.

Suddenly he heard a yell from the bathroom and got worried.

"What is it honey?" he asked through the door.

He didn't get an answer so he opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him. She was laying in the bathtub, with a strange expression on her face but she soon lit up and motioned for him to come. She reached for his hand and put it in the water on her stomach.

"What is it honey?" he asked again.

"Shh, wait" she answered.

Suddenly he felt a little thud against his hand. It was small but it was there. He smiled.

"Wow, the baby is kicking" he smiled at her.

She beamed and nodded. He let his hand stay for a minute or so and felt several thuds against his hand and everytime his smile got wider.

Finally he withdrew his hand and got up on his feet again. He didn't get away quick enough though because Karen grabbed his hand and pulled him in the tub. His head went below the surface and when he got above the water he spit the water out of his mouth and rubbed his eyes clear of any bubblebath that was there and he stood up in the tub. She started to laugh hysterically at the sight of him. He stood in the middle of the tub, completely soaked, his hair dripped and was made into a weird mess, and he had foam from the bubblebath in his face, shaped almost like a beard, a white beard.

"Oh you are so gonna regret this" he said and pointed a finger at her as he sunk down and scooped her up in his arms.

She laughed hysterically as she tried to get out of his grip. She was naked and she didn't exactly want him to run around the house with her like this.

"Put me down" she shrieked from laughter.

"Not in a million years he said and carried her to the shower instead, putting her there as he turned on the water, icy cold.

She shrieked when the cold water hit her and tried to get out of the shower, but Will was standing in the way and spread out his arms so she couldn't. She then tried to turn the water off but he took her hands so she couldn't do that either.

"You're mean" she giggled.

"So were you when you pulled me down in the tub" he laughed.

She tried once more to get out of the shower and charged at him, causing him to take a step backwards but he grabbed her before she could run for it and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her to him in a tight embrace.

She calmed down and wrapped her arms around him, putting the side of her face against his soaked chest.

"I love you" he whispered down in her ear.

"I love you too" she mumbled into his shirt.

He kissed her forehead and then her lips. She tilted her head back a little to kiss him deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him deeper. Will lifted her up in his wrapped arms and carried her the bedroom, forgetting all about the romantic dinner he had prepared.

He put her down on the bed as he kissed her deeper than she had kissed him, the tip of his tongue running along her closed lips and she willingly parted them for him as she wrapped her arms once again around his neck He ran his hands along her body, slowly letting the tip of his fingers draw invisible circles all over her body.

She felt him getting aroused and suddenly she realized what they were doing. She stopped kissing him and pushed him away, getting out of bed and pulled on a robe.

He was still breathing heavy, laying in bed staring at her get out of it and put on her robe.

"What honey?" he asked.

"I told you no, not until it's born" she said.

"Honey, it's not gonna harm the baby if we have sex" Will said. "It can even help to start the contractions when it gets closer to due date."

"Due date? What am I? A milking machine?"

"What I meant was that sex can help start the contractions when it's time to have the baby."

She started to give in and she could feel it. She missed him so much, his touch, his lips and hands on her body.

"Tomorrow I have an appointment with the doctor, I'll ask then, OK?" she said and walked up to him, softly cupping his face in her hands and kissed his lips.

------------------------------------

A/N I had serious troubles of getting this chapter started so thank you Lucy for helping me... R&R people..


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Nope naha...**

Chapter 42.

_At the doctors office_

Karen went to the doctor later that day. She wanted to go alone for the check-up this time. Will wanted to go with her but understood and instead went to work, but he made her promise him to call him when she was done or if she changed her mind.

"So, doctor, am I healthy? And the baby?" she asked sitting in a chair in the doctors office.

"Yes mrs Truman, you and your baby are perfectly healthy. You are now on your 6th pregnancymonth and your belly is going to grow quite alot" dr Collier said.

"Then I guess I'll see you next month" Karen said and started to get out of her chair.

"Yes, I'll see you next month" dr Collier answered and got out of his chair to escort her to the door.

"By the way, doctor Collier, I have one final question" she said and sat down again, twisting her hands in her lap, a little embarrassed to ask but she had to.

"Yes?" the doctor sat down at the front of his desk and looked at her questioningly.

"Is it safe for me to ... " she started but stopped.

"Safe for you to do, what?"

"To have sex?" she asked.

He sat down in the chair next to Karen and said:

"Yes mrs Truman, it's safe for you to have sex. Both you and your baby are healthy and strong and the baby is not going to get harmed if you have sex during your pregnancy."

"Are you sure?" she asked anxiously, "'cause I don't wanna loose this baby too."

"I understand that you are anxious and scared of loosing this baby too, but I am positive and 100 sure that sex during pregnancy is not going to harm the baby."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Karen still looked unsure and the doctor got out of the chair and helped her to her feet.

"Mrs Truman, I can assure you that it's not going to harm the baby in any way. You and mr Truman can continue having sex if you want" dr Collier said and smiled when he said: "Next time, we'll do an ultrasound to check what sex it is if you want to know that."

Karen smiled, thanked the doctor and left the his office with a sigh of relief. She really missed Will, his touch, his lips, his body against hers, skin against skin. She picked out her cellphone to call him like she had promised, but instead she put it down in her purse again and with a smirk turned her steps towards Will's job.

_Will's office_

Will was sitting behind his big, darkbrown desk in front of the computer and tried to work. He couldn't however, all he could think about was Karen. He really missed her, her lips, her touch, her body against his, skin against skin. He felt so good when he was with her and she made him a better person too. He stared at the computer screen and all he could see was Karen's face, her darkbrown hair framing her beautiful face with those hazel eyes that always got to him and made him weak in the knees.

He wondered if she was OK and what the doctor was saying, he wished he was there but Karen had made him go to work instead. He had been with her to all the other appointments but this one she wanted to go by herself.

Suddenly he heard a sound outside his office and the door opened. He looked up and saw her stand in the doorway, leaning sexily against the doorpost. He stood up behind his desk and stared at her.

"Well well mr Truman, I see you're working hard" she said and smirked, raising an eyebrow staring at his midsection that was unmistakingly starting to show.

-----------------------------------

A/N Oh my, looks like things are working out OK here now...R&R people...


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Nope naha, and well no...  
**_Explicit scenes in this chapter_

Chapter 43.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked, trying to hide what his wife did to him just by him looking at her.

"He said that I'm perfectly fine and the baby is fine, next time he'll do an ultrasound so we can check what sex it is" she said.

"And?"

"And what?" she asked, fully knowing what he wanted to know.

"Well, you know?"

"No, I don't know" she said sounding deadserious but internally she was laughing so hard at his face.

"If we can have ... you know" he said.

"Have what?"

"By God woman, sex, if we can have sex" he blurted out.

"Will, a little louder, I don't think your boss on the thirteenth floor heard you" Karen said and started to giggle.

"Well?" he demanded to know.

She didn't say anything, but closed and locked the door and took off her coat and walked up to him where he was standing behind the desk. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back with all that he had, pressing her against the desk. He lifted her up so she could sit on it while he left her lips for a second saying:  
"I guess that is a yes to sex" he whispered.

She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her again,deeper than the last kiss. After a few seconds he left her lips and started to gently nibble, lick and suck on her soft spot on the neck. She moaned slightly at this, she loved when he did that. She felt his fingers unbutton her blouse exposing her bra-trapped breasts for him. He left her neck and settled on her breasts, kissing them through the restricting material of the bra. He couldn't take much longer and unhooked the bra and freeing her breasts from it. He started to gently knead and massage them before he took one nipple in his mouth, gently sucking on it while his finger worked on the other. She panted and moaned a little higher, running her fingers through his hair.

"Maybe we should do this at home" she panted.

He didn't hear or didn't care at that moment because his hand left her breast and slid down her side, hip and thigh and under her knee-long skirt, raising the skirt with him when he slid his hand up again.

She gave in as she had longed for this so long now, but never wanted to take the chance. He left her breasts and sat down in his chair, raising the skirt up to Karen's hips exposing what he wanted to taste now. He reached up and kissed her while he gently massaged her through the panties. She panted faster in the kiss, feeling his hand massage her. Suddenly he brushed the panties aside and inserted two fingers roughly into her drenched center. They broke the kiss at that same moment and she grasped for air, panting heavier as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her in a slow, steady pace. He lowered his head and let the tip of his tongue flick slowly over her clit as he heard her pant even heavier. She leaned back with her arms on the desk behind her as she tilted her head back, letting out her moans. She felt her coming closer to the edge and she moaned higher, panting.

"Oh God, Will, don't stop, don't stop, right there, right there, faster, faster, harder, harder" she moaned as she arched her back a little.

Will obeyed and did as she wanted, resulting in her coming over the edge with a high moan that was interrupted by Will, without taking his fingers out, covered her mouth with his to silence her.

When she had gone over the edge, she was laying on her back panting heavily. Will leaned down over her, kissing her deeply again as he unzipped his pants and let them down while he pulled her up from the desk and down in his lap. He guided himself into her and she rode him fast and hard. It didn't take long for him to get over his edge and when he had done so, she sat in his lap, both breathing heavy and sweat was shimmering all over them.

---------------------------------

A/N Well well, things are heating up ... R&R people...


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Nah, nothing...**

Chapter 44.

_Next doctors appointment_

Karen was sitting on an examinationtable at the doctors office. It was her next check-up and this time Will was with her, along with Jack and Grace. They were surrounding the table Karen was on. The doctor came in and smiled when he saw all the people in the room.

"Mr and mrs Truman" he greeted.

"Doctor Collier, these are our best friends Grace and Jack" Karen presented the two to the doctor

"Nice to meet you all" the doctor said and shook their hands. "Now mr and mrs Truman, are you ready to see your baby for the first time?"

All four people nodded and the doctor smiled.

"Now this is going to be cold" he warned her as he placed the gel on Karen's exposed stomach.

She flinched as soon as the gel made contact with her skin but soon didn't care. The doctor placed the transducer on the gel, turned on the monitor and started to move the transducer over Karen's stomach. Suddenly he stopped and froze the image on the monitor.

"Do you see it?" he asked and looked at the four people.

All four shook their heads. Dr Collier pointed out the head to them, then the rest of the body.

"It looks really healthy to me" he said. "Do you want to know the sex?" he asked and looked at Karen and Will.

They first looked at each other and nodded.

"It's a baby boy" dr Collier said. "A beautiful healthy baby boy. Do you want a picture?"

Will and Karen nodded again, tears in their eyes.

"Just a moment and I will get you a photo of the baby" he said and disappeared.

"Imagine, we're having a baby boy" Will said and smiled down at her, holding her hand and kissing her forehead first and then her lips.

She didn't say anything, but she was absolutely beaming of happiness.

"Congratulations you guys" Jack and Grace said.

The four of them hugged and beamed together. Karen was beaming most though. This was what she had been longing for so long. Will helped her dry off the gel and get up off the chair as the doctor came back with the picture of the sonogram, giving it to Karen.

The four left the doctors office with a huge smile on their lips. Will wrapped his arm around Karen's shoulders and held Grace's hand in his other hand. Jack held Karen's free hand and together they walked the streets of New York, feeling like nothing bad in the world could ever happen to them again. People looked at the four people walking and started to smile because the foursome smiled a very contagious smile.

The friends walked to their favourite coffee shop and sat down at their favourite table, ordering coffee for all four.

"So, do you guys have any names in mind?" Grace asked.

"No, we've not even thought about it, at least not me" Karen said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, maybe it's time to think about it now" Grace said.

"Maybe, but we still have time" Karen said, sounding a bit hesitant.

"What is it sweetie?" Will said when he heard it.

"I just don't know if I want to choose a name yet, 'cause it feels like we're gonna jinx it" she answered. "I don't dare to belive that I'm actually gonna have a baby until I get it in my arms, alive and well."

"Oh honey" Will said and kissed her temple. "Nothing's gonna happen this time."

"Besides, we're all here for you to help with whatever you need" Grace said and placed her hand on top of Karen's on the table.

"Exactly, we're here for you KareBear" Jack said.

Karen smiled at him, using his nickname for her. She hadn't heard it in a while. Suddenly she felt the baby kick and placed her hands on her swollen belly.

"Jeez, calm down junior" she said. "You're kicking my kidneys out of their place."

"Can I feel?" Grace asked.

"Sure Gracie" Karen said and took her hand and placed it on the spot where the baby had kicked.

Soon he kicked again and Grace smiled at Karen, all awestruck.

"Can I feel too?" Jack asked and pouted for being left out.

Karen laughed a little and took his hand and placed it next to Grace's.

"There, do you feel it?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, oh my God, it's Jack junior in there" Jack said and smiled.

"Hey Jack, it's Will junior, don't forget that" Will said and pointed at him playfully.

"Sorry, it is Chunky junior in there" Jack said and smirked.

"Hey hey" Karen said and smacked his arm. "Not that kind of language in front of my stomach, you hear?"

Will and Grace smirked and started to laugh. Jack was back to his old self, making mean comments about Will.

---------------------------------

A/N Aww wasn't it cute? R&R people..


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not...**

Chapter 45.

_December_

December started and Karen was very pregnant. Her swollen belly hindered her actions in every way. She had to go to the bathroom every five minutes, she was irritated at anything and everything. Will did what he could, in spite her snapping at him for anything or crying her heart out. He knew it was hormonal and that she didn't mean anything by it.

Christmas drew closer, but it was still a couple of weeks left.

The nursery was done, all painted in a babyblue color, clouds in the ceiling and on the walls. A crib was standing at one wall, a dresser at another wall and a big comfy chair at another wall. The windows let in the light and made the room really bright and clear.

Karen was sitting in the chair and looking out the windows. The day was bright and clear. The skies were blue with a few tiny tassels of clouds. The snow made everything appear brighter than it really was. She placed her hands on her belly, sighing. She was so happy that she was pregnant and that everything so far had gone smoothly. For a week or so now she had started to think about babynames and she had the hardest time finding a perfect name for her baby. Junior really pressed on her bladder and she really had to go to the bathroom but she couldn't get up. Suddenly she heard someone walk past the doorway and she yelled.

"Hey, help me up, I gotta go to the bathroom."

She turned her head to the door and saw Rosario standing there. The maid came in, grabbed Karens arm and helped her stand up.

"Thank you Rosie" Karen said.

"No problems, ms Karen" she answered.

Karen wagged towards the bathroom when she suddenly stopped and supported herself against the wall. Rosario rushed to her side immediately.

"Is something wrong ms Karen?" the maids voice sounded worried.

"No Rosie, it's just false contractions, it happens all the time" Karen answered and smiled at the maid, but she doubled over again in pain.

"Ms Karen, I don't think they're false."

"They are" Karen snapped. "It's to early, I still have another week to go before it's time."

Rosario rushed to call Will and yelled at him to come home.

"Mr Will, she's having her baby now, you have to come home NOW" the maids voice started to panic a little.

"Take it easy Rosario, I'm on my way and I'll be home in a few minutes OK?"

Will rushed out of his office, almost knocking down his boss in the process.

"I'm sorry sir, but my wife is going in to labour right now" Will shouted as he ran past his boss.

"Congratulations Truman and give my best to your wife" his boss shouted after him.

At home Will rushed upstairs, he had come home in a recordtime, he had been running half the distance since it was a traffic block somewhere, he hadn't paid that much attention but had handed the cabdriver his fair and rushed outside and ran the fastest he could.

He was breathing really hard and could hardly manage to get a word out when he reached Karen who still was standing in the hallway with Rosario next to her, trying to help in any way she could.

"Mr Will, thank God" Rosario said as soon as she looked up and saw him.

"Karen" Will said as soft as he could due to his heavy breathing.

"Will, it hurts" Karen said and looked at him with pain in her face.

"I know honey, come we'll get you to the hospital" Will said with now calm breathing.

He supported Karen with an arm around her waist while he grabbed the suitcase at the top of the staircase and helped her down.

"How far apart are they coming?" he asked.

"About 3 minutes" she said and doubled again, almost sitting down.

"Wow, that was fast, he must be in a rush to come out" Will said soothingly.

"Yeah, he must be" Karen said. "Uh oh" she said as she felt something wet along her legs.

"What?" Will asked with a rising panic in his voice.

"I think my water just broke" she answered him and looked him in the eyes with her own panic rising.

Will put the suitcase down, lifted Karen up in his arms and rushed down the stairs as fast as he could and yelled at Driver to bring the car around and to Rosie to bring the suitcase down to the car. It was kind of a hurry now.

From the car, Will simultaneously rubbed Karen's back to try to ease her pain at the same time as he called Grace at her office.

"Grace, it's me Will, Karen's having her baby, bring Jack and meet us there" Will said and hung up.

--------------------------------------

A/N Uh oh, I hope everything will be OK...R&R people..


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: For the last time, no rights is possessed to W&G or anything connected to the show...I just borrow them..**

Chapter 46.

_At the hospital_

"Karen, breathe honey, breathe" Will said as he was sitting behind her back, trying to support her, rubbing the lower of her back to help ease the pain.

"Don't tell me to breathe" she snapped at him and dug her nails deeper into his legs that she was holding for support.

The doctor had examined her and it was time any minute now, she was almost fully dilated and the started to prepare for the delivery.

"Alright mrs Truman, mr Truman, are you ready to bring your baby into the world?" the doctor asked as he came in, wearing his scrubs and mouthcover.

Just then Karen had another contraction and screamed out her pain as she dug even deeper into Wills legs.

"I take that as a yes" the doctor said and sat down in between Karens parted legs. "OK, I can see the head already crowning, this little guy are really in a rush to meet the world. Push mrs Truman."

Karen pushed for all she was worth, sweat ran down her face mixing with her tears. Will bathed her face with a wet cloth now and then as he was trying to help her and support her.

After half an hour Karen leaned back into Will and relaxed. Her face was red and sweaty from the exhaustion and pain. A nurse brought the washed and cleaned baby to Karen and placed it on her chest. Will looked over Karen's shoulder and tears started to run down his cheeks as he watched his son look up at them with big, blue eyes and yawned. He was surprisingly calm. Karen was crying now as she was watching her son yawn.

"Welcome to the world little one" she whispered with tears running down her cheeks. "Welcome to the world little Lucas William Stanley Walker Truman."

"Really? You finally settled on a name?" Will said and smiled.

She turned her head slightly and said:  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a week or so, and that's what I came up with, is that OK? You don't mind me naming him Stanley?"

"Not at all" Will said and kissed her red, sweaty forehead, "not at all."

"His first name will be Lucas anyway" she said and smiled up at him.

_Home_

A couple of days before Christmas, Karen and Will brought their firstborn home. He was a gentle kid, not crying or fussing much at all. They were both happy that they got to celebrate Christmas at home with their child and friends and family.

Grace and Jack had been at the hospital when Karen gave birth, they had been waiting in the waiting room and when Will came out and told them, they had both started crying and a hugging fest started. Will left them and went back inside. Jack and Grace sat down and hugged each other. Everything was just fine between them nowadays. Jack had a boyfriend now and was in a steady relationship since a month or so and his career was bright as he now had the lead in the musical "Beauty and the Beast" where he played the prince. Grace still hadn't found a boyfriend, but she had been dating this guy for a while now and things was starting to get serious between them.

On Christmas Eve, everyone was gathered in the library to open their presents. It was Lucas though that got the most presents, clothes and toys and stuff.

He was with them in the library, sleeping through most of it and only waking up every now and then to look around and yawn.

At one point when he woke up he started to fuss and Karen got up to go and feed him. It was that time now. Karen went up to the nursery and sat down in the big comfy chair that she had been sitting in that day she had gone into labour.

She unbuttoned her shirt and put Lucas to her breast to feed him. She felt him start sucking and she leaned back in the chair, humming slightly. She was so happy at that very moment. Everything had gone well this time and she was truly happy that she had finally got the family she always wanted.

Suddenly she heard a sound from the door and looked up. It was Will.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey."

"That's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen" he whispered as he was watching his beautiful darkhaired, hazeleyed wife feed their two-week-old son.

He entered the room and stood next to the chair, leaned down to kiss Karen first and then straightened himself up to watch their son eat.

She looked down at their son as he was eating, a big smile on her face and glitter in her eyes.

'My God' Will thought, 'she's so beautiful and it's really true that love heals everything.'

----------------------------------------------

A/N Well, this was the final chapter and I want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed this story, beccacat, Pamena, LucyLastic, mullallyhayesfan and if I forgot any I'm sorry but I thank you too...  
I hope you'll continue to read my stories...I don't know yet what the next one should be about but I have 4 stories started, but I've got stuck on them and can't continue, we'll see if the writers block goes away soon...

Again a big THANK YOU!! and now, you know you want to R&R people


End file.
